


To Capture a Spider

by DarklingDarling



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Adventures: Iron Man, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Abused Peter Parker, Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Horror, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Parker, Dark Tony Stark, Dom Tony Stark, Domestic Violence, Drug Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Face-Fucking, Forced, Forced Eye Contact, Fuck Or Die, Genital Torture, Horror, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Object Insertion, Pain, Painful Sex, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Physical Abuse, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Psychological Horror, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Survival Horror, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark is a really bad guy!, Top Tony Stark, Torture, Violence, Violent Sex, forced object insertion, please heed the warnings!, this is not a romance!, very messed up, very violent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarklingDarling/pseuds/DarklingDarling
Summary: In a world that is terrorised by a monster only known as 'Iron Man', a young Peter Parker with a secret of his own decides to take matters into his own hands and becomes the Spider his city needs, even if that leads to his own death. After a brief encounter with his idol, Tony Stark, Peter's Spidey senses go haywire and he begins to suspect that the man he had once called his hero may in-fact be the cruel and fearsome Iron Man.What Peter doesn't know, is that Tony Stark has some plans of his own for the boy... plans that will make him realise that there are certain fates worse than death.This story is set in an Alternate Universe- No Avengers~ Tony Stark is a bad guy, and their only hope is a little Spider from Queens.*ON HIATUS*
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 112
Kudos: 216





	1. Breakfast For Champions

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Just a general warning: This is not a romance, this is going to be very dark and very violent. I tried to tag as much as I could for future themes I will be writing.
> 
> As always, I will refer to warnings/spoilers in the endnotes of each chapter- the themes of sexual abuse and violence will not happen for a few chapters yet so I would warn to not start this story if those themes are disturbing for you as they will eventually be prevalent. 
> 
> If you wish to continue I really hope you enjoy this! My first Peter parker X Tony Stark pairing <3
> 
> Enjoy! Xx

“So… are you excited for your first day?”

My Aunt May’s voice rang out into the chaos that was my circulating thoughts. Her weary eyes landed on my shrinking frame, still toying with the full plate of scrambled eggs. I felt guilty, watching the food roll around under my fork, uneaten, wasted… but I just couldn’t bring myself to shove even a bite more into my downturned lips. I knew that no amount of food could turn the sour taste in my mouth into anything other than a disappointing bitter. My mood wasn’t really helping that fact either. I tried to rustle up a smile as I glanced at her, inwardly cringing at the worried expression on her face. I must do better, be better, for her. She doesn’t need to know this, any of this.

“Very excited.”

I half whispered, worried that if I said it a fraction louder she would hear the false note in my voice. Too late though, it seemed. She shook her head at me, her eyes deep in confusion.

“Tell me what’s wrong, Peter? Something must be up, you haven’t said a word all morning.”

Her voice was soft, but I could sense the alarm there, feel her worry.

“Well, I did say two words actually.”

I managed to crack a small grin, watching her expression change a little under my eyelashes at the tease. She scoffed, poking me light-heartedly in the shoulder as she rolled her eyes.

“Ha ha, young man, very funny.”

I smiled at her now, pulling the edges of my mouth higher to hide the dread that laid buried under my expression.

“I’m fine, honestly. You know me, I’m just a little nervous, that’s all.”

She gave me a doubtful expression, cocking her head to the side. I danced the fork around my plate uneasily, watching those calculating eyes watch me.

“Ok, ok, not a little, a lot nervous. I’m just… I’m worried about disappointing you, that’s all.”

I threw in that last bit almost unplanned, it was a good one. I knew that would get her off my trail, mostly because it was the truth. Not the full truth, but it was enough to derail the inquisition. She was smart and she was quick, any hint of a lie and she would hunt the truth down like an airport sniffer dog… but this, this was enough to pull her focus. It worked, her expression changed to a concerned adoration as her soft hand fell on mine, quieting the small tremor I hadn’t realised had taken my body.

“Oh, honey! You know you never have to worry about that, silly boy. Come here-“

She pulled me unexpectantly into a tight embrace, forgetting the forgotten eggs. Her soft breath tickled my ear as she whispered.

“Always remember, Peter, nothing you could do would ever, ever disappoint me. Ok?”

I nodded into her hair, letting myself relax a little into the contact, feeling the warmth of her soul lift me up a little into some kind of welcome comfort.

“Love you…”

I whispered back, unsure what to say in that moment. Apparently, it was good enough. She squeezed me tighter for a moment longer before pulling away, her right hand on my hair as she brushed a few stray strands back in place.

“I love you too, Pete, and I am so proud of you. Never forget that. Now, eat your eggs, you’ll need the energy for your big day.”

I just nodded, plastering a small smile on my face that seemed to please her enough to pull her disarming eyes away from me again. I relaxed back into my gloom, careful to leave the smile in place as I scooped up a mouthful of my breakfast and forced it past my lips. I let myself sigh inwardly. This was going to be a very long day.

**

I shuffled past the doorway into the stiflingly off-white office, gazing at the strange décor that littered the walls in some idiotic effort to brighten up the place. I wrinkled my nose at the sight. It was like someone attempting to hide a bullet wound with a daisy; distasteful and pointless. The bird-like old woman who had all but pushed me into the room fluttered about arranging a few papers around the large black desk centring the place. I waited uneasily, somehow trying to swallow my distress by letting my eyes wander around the space. It didn’t really help. 

Before I could consider my escape, the lady motioned me over, her smile releasing the yellowing teeth hidden beneath the too-red lipstick that adorned her lips.

“Over here Hun, I have some papers for you to sign.”

Her words were swallowed by her thick accent, some kind of American tainted Welsh. She placed a pen in my hand and pointed to the spaces she wanted me to sign. I tried to swallow a few times in order to release the dryness of my throat, but, no luck.

“Ok, all done. That was easy wasn’t it, my boy? Alright, you be a good lad and sit over in that chair. Mr Stark will see you in just a moment.”

My alarmed eyes shot to hers, my suddenly frozen fingers dropping the pen she had handed me. It clattered noisily to the ground. All I could do was stare at her wide eyed.

“M-Mr Stark? He’s coming? Here? To see m-me?”

The lady’s eyes crinkled adoringly at my horror-struck expression, seemingly misunderstanding my utter distress.

“Oh, Hun! Look at you, you’re white as a ghost! Yes, you must be quite excited, it’s not every day a young intern like yourself gets to meet the great Tony Stark, hmm? Here, c’mon, over here.”

Her bony fingers gently tugged me over to the chair as she murmured on, completely unaware that my whole body had frozen into a statue of agony. She managed to sit me down, muttering on about something I didn’t listen too, content to just babble to a waiting ear. I managed to zone in at the end of her monologue but her final words were not ones that brought me much comfort.

“-of course we were all curious to know what young man had captured the attentions of our own Mr Stark, I mean, it’s not exactly secret that he prefers to work alone. It makes sense, of course, I’m not saying it doesn’t- it’s his company after all and he can do as he pleases, but I will say that me and the other girls in the front where quite surprised to say the least-“

I cut her off, the fear in my bones letting the agitation in my voice show a little too clearly. 

“Mr Stark asked to see me?”

I couldn’t stop the growing disdain from colouring my words, not that she noticed, thankfully.

“Well, not quite… that of course would have been very strange, very strange indeed. No, no, our Mr Stark just asked to meet the new intern, he didn’t ask for you by name. Oh, but, don’t let that dishearten you, child! This is very unusual, you understand? So, you should feel special, obviously, you’ve piked our Tony’s curiosity-“

I let her words wander again as my own mind did. Why me? Why had Tony Stark of all people asked to see me? Did he know? He couldn’t of, even I wasn’t sure if I knew… but that was the point wasn’t it? Take the internship, find out more information… maybe get a sense of things… This was the only way I could get close enough to find out the truth. This was the only way that I could discover if the great Tony Stark… was the infamous and coldblooded sociopath known only as, Iron Man. I shuddered at even the thought of the name, the image of the metal figure danced across my brain eliciting a shiver that took my spine. Before I could delve further into my worrying thoughts a terrifyingly familiar voice echoed behind me. I jumped, breathing in an embarrassingly audible gasp. I heard the voice chuckle, the timbre vibrating impossibly through my bones. 

“Didn’t mean to startle you, kid.”


	2. Meet Your Idols

“Didn’t mean to startle you, kid.”

His words seemed kind, almost playful, and the lady still hovering over me chuckled good-naturedly, but I could hear it, hear the sadistic lilt that turned his words into something more. A hidden message. Could he really know? If I could sense him… then maybe he could sense me too? I needed to be careful now, I couldn’t be the jumpy idiot kid who stumbled over his words, not now. I needed to pull myself together. 

I turned almost shyly in my seat, facing the direction of the door, the place that now had a rather tall dark and handsome man leaning casually against the frame, watching only me with those dangerous eyes. 

“Mr Stark.”

Was all I managed to get out, clipping the words in an effort to not trip over them. He tipped his head in acknowledgment, that predatory smile still clinging to his lips. Why did I suddenly feel like I was a feature on the discovery channel, a clueless gazelle drinking at the waterhole as a nearby lion watched hungrily?

I shuddered involuntary, swearing at myself for that awful display of weakness. Get. It. Together! His eyes watched me still, almost like they bared witness to my internal struggle. I breathed in heavily, trying to calm my racing heart. As much as I wanted to kick myself, I knew that this was something I could not help. I was a periodically willing slave to my, as I called them, Spidey senses, and not once have they lead me astray.

I remembered back to that night, the night that had started this all. I had drifted around the building as I waited for my Aunts seminar to finally finish. I remember I had decided to dawdle the halls after the drone of the speaker’s voice had eventually pulled me into another migraine. I popped a couple of painkillers and roamed the rooms. I admit I had let curiosity and sheer boredom get the better of me and I may or may not have accidentally on purpose walked into a room that may or may not have been marked clearly with a ‘Do Not Enter’ sign on the door. 

I mean, yes, it was a bad thing to do, but at the time I wasn’t really thinking about the consequences of said action. I didn’t actually think that that very building would have been where Tony Stark would hold a meeting, of all places. Granted… he did own the building, and the seminar my Aunt was listening to was run by his own company… but, I couldn’t fathom why Tony Stark, God of technology, weaponry and security would leave a room unwatched and unattended. 

I wandered around, surprised to actually see papers that caught my interest. It wasn’t something super secretive, it wasn’t something dangerous either… it was some kind of unfished formula. I couldn’t help myself. The time flew by as I scanned through the documents, pulling together an image of what this was supposed to be. I figured out not long after that the documents detailed an attempt to design a new heatproof invisible shield that could hide a tank, and possibly, if corrected, a rocket too. I was enthralled, so much so in fact, that I didn’t notice the figure behind me.

“You shouldn’t be here, kid, didn’t your parents teach you not to snoop through other peoples things? Gah c’mon, scram!”

I was too startled to even swing a guilty apology as I ran from the room, dropping the papers as I did. I heard him yelling behind me as I bolted, catching only a fraction of what he was saying.

“-you write on these? Agh kids these days, so disrespectful! If I had a…”

I wanted to kick myself. Why had I let myself get so carried away? I could have gotten in a huge amount of trouble. It was stupid, I was stupid. I just couldn’t help but write silly notes on those designs like a child? As if I had the right. 

I had been lost in my thoughts when I brushed past something hard. Something strange happened then, like my whole body erupted into tingles that had shaken my core, adrenaline rushed through my body as if primed to run, or fight, or do something other than just stare at the man I had bumped into like I was doing just now. It was him. It was Tony Stark. 

Up until that very point, he had been my idol, the guy I swore I was going to work for someday. It was the briefest of encounters, just a second, just a touch… but it had been enough for my Spidey senses to pick up that this guy, was not who he seemed to be. This guy was bad news, very bad news. I saw his eyes, those dark and all-seeing eyes penetrate my skin, his mouth twisting just a touch as he watched the fear cross my features unabashed and unhidden. It was over in a blink of an eye, and I was left reeling wondering what had just happened. I watched his dark form move further into the distance, bringing the shadows of my panic with him. It was only then that I felt like I could finally breathe. What the hell had just happened? What the hell had I just seen? I knew I couldn’t ignore this feeling, I knew that I had to trust myself, trust my gut, and forget everything else I had thought I knew about my hero. 

It wasn’t till at least a few months that I had figured out what he was- what I thought he was at least. I had managed to hack into a few government files- there wasn’t much to see, it looked like they didn’t really have much information on Tony either, but there were a few things I noticed. A brief mention of something called ‘The Blue Haze’. There wasn’t a lot of details, and most of the documents were covered in long black lines that hid at least 80% of the words… but that name did stick out to me. All I could find about it was that it was some kind of weapon Stark Industries was working on. It wasn’t till I was downtown one Saturday doing a few errands for my Aunt May that I saw something that had made my skin crawl...

Iron Man. He was there, and he was unstoppable. He glided effortlessly through the air, a beautiful nightmare in the sky, destroying everything in his path. He did this sometimes. Why? No one knew. To get his kicks? To show his strength? Whatever it was, it was terrifying, and it was happening just a short mile away from me. I should have run, should have hid… but I was almost mesmerised by the blue cloud that drifted from Iron Man’s fingers, heavy and twisting, crawling through the air. Anything it touched was melted in an instant. I watched in horror as buildings were all but evaporated, as people were turned into steaming piles of molten goop. It was terrifying. It was… The Blue Haze.

After that encounter, I just felt it in my bones. Either Stark Industries was working very closely with Iron Man… or Stark Industries was Iron Man. Which meant... Tony Stark was Iron Man. 

It came shortly after that. I remember my face when I read the letter, a twisted mask of torment. Was this a sign? Did they know I knew? Did he know? The half glass of orange juice I was holding fell from my right hand and shattered messily across the tiles, My Aunt May’s shocked squeal at the noise compounding in my head. When I was finally out of my daze the mess had been cleaned up and May was shaking me softly, saying my name. She had snatched the paper out of my hands and read the words that for the last ten minutes had been circling around in my head. ‘Stark Industries would be proud to offer you a once in a lifetime internship.’

She didn’t understand, of course, how could she? For all she knew, this was my dream. She couldn’t know, that for me, tihs letter felt like a death sentence. If what I suspected was true… then this was the end of me. Only… why the letter? Why not just kill me? I didn’t get that answer till much later when a representative of the company had phoned me to discuss the details of the proposal. Apparently, those harmless little notes I had written on the papers that day, had actually helped in solving a little problem they were having. A problem tony had been called on to help with. 

As I was told, he had seen the notes and burst out laughing. Confused as to why he had to assist with a problem that was already solved. I was stunned after I had hung up the phone. I helped solve something? I had only been doing doodles, scrawling random notes as I read the design. I hadn’t really been paying that much attention to it. I was left to dwell on it all the coming weeks as I readied myself for an internship I had once dreamed about and now feared. I couldn’t just reject it. Firstly, because my Aunt May would have killed me, and secondly… if Tony Stark suspected that I knew something, turning down such a generous position would raise all the right red flags for him. I had no choice but to walk into the lion’s den with a big smile on my face.

And so, here we are now. The man I had once admired and now feared, stood not but ten feet away from me, watching me with those dark eyes.

“Would you leave us please, Mrs Moore. Young Mr Parker and I have some catching up to do.”

The lady nodded quickly before scattering out of the room, leaving me alone with the big bad wolf. He moved like water across the room, the air of confidence and death following every step until he reached his desk, leaning on it like some kind of model on the front cover of a European Magazine. All poise and stature. His eyes never left mine, pulling me into their grasp, keeping me hostage. I couldn’t look away.

“Mr Parker.”

Two words. Two words were all it took for me to start shaking like a leaf. This was not good. I watched the change in him, a strange hunger I couldn’t understand bleeding into his gaze.

“I’ve been expecting you. It’s good to see you, again.”

That was enough to still my body. Again? Oh, God, what did he know? He regarded me shortly before continuing.

“I understand we have bumped into each other before today, the Stanley Building? We had to go through the security tapes to see what little genius had figured out our small design flaw. I admit I didn’t realise how little our genius really was.”

I frowned, skin prickling at the way his mouth curved around each word.

“You’re a smart boy, aren’t you?”

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I was like a fish in the sand, gasping for air.

“Well, a smart boy, but maybe a mute one too, hm? What’s the matter, cat got your tongue?”

He grinned at me as he shifted his position a little, eyes trained on my face.

“I-ah, I’m sorry Sir. I’m just nervous, is all. I didn’t expect… you.”

The left corner of his mouth twitched, his hand coming to his face to scratch his chin in thought.

“I think that’s a compliment…I hope that’s a compliment.”

For a second the blood in my face drained, pooling into my already sprinting heart. Had I offended him? He started chuckling at my expression, almost endearingly… almost. 

“Well, I didn’t mean to make you nervous for your first day. I just wanted to meet you and welcome you to the team. As you undoubtedly know, internships at Stark Industries are quite… rare. I hope you know that we are very excited to have you here and I myself am looking forward to seeing you succeed… under my very watchful gaze, of course.”

He chuckled again as he said those last words, his eyes lingering for a fraction of a second on my lips.

“Welcome to Stark Industries, Peter. I hope we can become very good friends.”

And with that he walked out of the room, patting me a little too hard on my slumping shoulders as he passed, leaving me in this god-awful office alone. I played his words in my head, over and over again. Trying to decipher what he was saying if anything at all. I was so bummed, so upset with myself for letting him get to me. Why did I turn into a bumbling kid every time he laid his eyes on me? I couldn’t let that continue. I had to find some way to grow a backbone around him. 

If I did find out that Tony Stark was in fact, Iron Man… it was my duty to bring him down. Somehow. I wasn’t sure how a friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man could pull off such a feat, but if no one else was going to do it, I had to at least try. Iron Man had taken everything from this city, had destroyed the lives of countless people, had hurt the people I loved. His endless reign of terror couldn’t continue. Even if I had to die trying.


	3. Itsy Bitsy Spider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warnings & Spoilers in endnotes

I scanned the perimeter again, my fingers effortlessly gripping the edge of the building as I watched for movement in the surrounding darkness. It was quiet, too quiet for downtown New York City. This wasn’t really a part of town I visited often so I wasn’t yet familiar with what I saw… but I knew that something was very different. 

It was strange. This place was often frequented by the homeless and the odd unfortunate runaway, but all I saw now was… nothing. Not a soul in sight. There was definitely something odd about the whole thing.

I skirted the building, keeping my eyes alert, trained for any movement I might find. Nothing. I sighed to myself, jumping to the next wall, my fingers sticking effortlessly to the cold brick. I flexed my right leg, carefully moving it across to the other wall so I could shift myself slowly around the corner of the building, maybe spy some action there.

I was in luck. I almost didn’t catch it, but my eyes managed to spot a slumped figure on the dirty ground. Only, they didn’t seem to be moving. My heart raced as I slowly crawled across the top of the wall, trying to keep myself hidden in the darkness as I surveyed the motionless body. It looked like they were wrapped in dirty sheets, their arms and legs pulled in tight against the cold of the night. My heart leapt in my chest, desperate to see some kind of movement, some sign of life that meant I didn’t have to see another poor, lifeless soul. I had seen too much of that already on the streets of my city. 

When I had first started to keep an eye on the people of the streets, it was an eye-opening experience, to say the least. Shortly after I had ‘changed’, I was working on the quiet streets in the dead night to see what I could do, to test the limits of this newfound power. That’s when I had first seen them, these souls of the night. The people came and went, some were more permanent than others. As time went on they began to recognise me, they even had a name for me, ‘Spider-Man’.

As time went on I began to visit these places more often, sometimes bringing cans of food I had snuck away from my Aunt May’s well-stocked cupboards, sometimes breaking up fights when I could or trying to protect some of the younger runaways when the older ones were trying to take their food or steal their blankets. I had been proud of the small impact I had made, really proud. After that, I had moved onto different areas, tried new ways to help people. I found my abilities had strengthened the more I used them, my body too. I went from breaking up street tussles to fighting dangerous criminals. That was the start of it all.

I moved closer to the shrouded figure now, careful to stick to the shadows. My spine prickled uneasily, my senses warning me that something was off… I didn’t have time to investigate the feeling so I pushed it to the back of my mind, concentrating instead at the quiet form in front of me. It felt like an eternity had passed before I finally saw the crumpled body under the sheet moving, a soft rising that indicated a shallow breath. Thank God. They were breathing, they were alive. I needed to get closer, to check on them, just to see if they were ok.

I went to crawl a little closer but then, suddenly, there was a black figure in the darkness, a large form looming just a few feet away. My heart almost stuttered to a stop as I watched them watch the slumped figure. I held my breath, waiting for them to do something, to make a move. And they did. Their movements were confident, intimidating, each step measured and fluid. I wasn’t sure of their intentions, wasn’t sure whether to interfere yet… until their next move. Their arm shot out towards the form and as they did, a streak of light from a nearby lamp reflected on the limb, the dark metal glinted at the exposure and I gasped. It was him. Iron Man.

I didn’t even have time to think as his head turned sharply to my direction, alerted of my presence from my shocked breath just before. He moved like lightning, his motions swift and sure, heading now straight towards me. It took me just a moment before my own body kicked into gear, my limbs now at the command of my instincts and my senses. He didn’t expect that, his surprise evident in his faltering direction. He watched me dart from one wall to the other. He paused in his advance.

I didn’t know if I could fight him. I was confident in my abilities, but I was also confident in his. I had seen what he was capable of, the whole city had. That Iron suit held powerful secrets that only the man behind the mask knew. I wasn’t ready to face him, I wasn’t ready to fight, but I knew I couldn’t just run away. That poor soul down there was alive, and if I left now I knew they wouldn’t live to see the morning sun.

I had to move while he was still distracted, if I waited a moment longer I would miss my window. I darted to the side before I flung myself off the wall, landing right next to the still body. They didn’t look very big at all under the dirty coverings, but I wasn’t a big guy either. All I had to rely on was my strength. I wasn’t sure I could climb very high with the added weight of another body but if I could just move fast enough maybe I could hide the both of us somewhere. I just needed to move, now.

He knew what I was up to, and he was on me in seconds, but I was ready for it. He may have been fast, but I was agile. By the time he got to us I had swung the lifeless body across my back and slipped under Iron Man’s reaching arms. I sprung quickly to a nearby wall, not daring to look back. I couldn’t jump as high as usual but if I just managed to zigzag enough, I could escape him with hopefully enough time to stash the poor soul where he couldn’t find them.

I jumped to the right but right before I made it to the other wall I was flung mid-air to the ground by a huge force, my body skidding painfully across the wet asphalt, my makeshift suit ripping in the places that had grazed across the ground. I looked around frantically, trying to find the body that had just been flung off me as I was thrown to the ground. 

I couldn’t help the strangled cry that escaped my lip as I finally located the small figure. At the feet of Iron Man were two small forms. A sickening trail of blood leading from one to the other. There was so much blood, so much blood. I couldn’t take my eyes off the horror before me. He had ripped them apart. Just like that. He had taken the life of another human being and torn them in two, leaving them in a gushing puddle of sticky blood. He just stood there, watching me stare at the macabre sight. My face was covered, the extension of my suit still firmly in place, hiding my identity and my expression… but I knew that he didn’t have to see my face to know what I was feeling right now. Horror, pure and unbridled horror.

I didn’t want to move, I just wanted to lie here in my pain, in my misery… but I had to go. I had to leave now before I was the next victim to be ripped apart like a ragdoll. As much as I wanted to let my horror, my anger, my complete and utter disgust power my body to fight that asshole now, I knew that my chance of survival was slim. Seeing what I had just seen, I knew what I had to do. I knew I needed to live now so that I could fight later. I needed to prepare myself so I could stop this monster for good. 

I twisted my battered body, flicking myself around as quick as I could before I sprang myself to the top of the nearby wall. I ignored the pain screaming through my bones, jumping to the next. I could hear him behind me, the whir of his suit as he flew into the air. I knew I couldn’t escape him if he was moving through the sky so I needed a way to hide my tracks.

My body sprang into action, moving faster than ever before, slinking through buildings, searching for a place to hide. I could still hear him, but I knew he had lost me for the moment, unable to track where I had escaped to. I found a small hole in the floorboards and I ducked through there quickly. I moved swiftly underground till I found an open section of the cement foundation. If he had some kind of heat sensor then maybe the cement might give me some chance in keeping undetected. I could only hope.

It was a long, long time before I finally felt safe enough to move. My body was crying out from the pain. I had been thrown to the ground hard and I knew for sure that I hadn’t escaped it completely unharmed… but I was only now feeling the extent of my injuries after being curled up all those hours as I had waited desperate and scared and alone. My body was durable, I had already found that to be true, so I just had to be thankful that I wasn’t too badly injured, or dead. It looked like a fair bit of skin had been grazed off from hitting the road but I knew it would heal, eventually. 

I waited another anxious hour before I actually started to crawl out of that space, catching myself on the broken floorboards as I squeezed myself, finally, into clean fresh air. I breathed heavily, taking in large gulps of oxygen as I collapsed on the dirty floor of the dark building.

The tears came then, deep and agonising sobs took my frame as I crawled into a tight ball, my body shaking as the images of that broken body torn in two flashed across my brain over and over again, tormenting me, breaking me. I couldn’t let myself fall apart, not now. I had been away from home longer than I should have. I knew I needed to go back. It was Friday so that meant that Aunt May was working late and as usual would bring back some kind of takeout on her way home so we could eat it together while watching old movies. It was one of our traditions.

I made my way across the city, keeping to the shadows. It took me much longer than usual to get home as I peered tentatively at every shadow, slowed at every corner. I was on extreme high alert. I managed to make it home in the nick of time, slinking through my bedroom window right as I heard my Aunt’s voice calling out for me. I stumbled out of the torn suit, quickly shoving it on the top shelf of my wardrobe. I just managed to slip on my pyjamas before my Aunt burst through the door. My hand flew to my heart as I stumbled back from the shock of it.

“Ah! Ah-I, y-you scared me May! Agh-“

I doubled over, breathing heavily as tried to pull myself together. I felt her move towards me, her hands rubbing my back soothingly as she murmured softly.

“Pete, what’s wrong? Did something happen?”

I shook my head as I puffed, straightening up as I groaned, my hand still clutching at my chest as if that would help my heart from beating out of my chest. Her hand touched my forehead, smoothing my sweaty hair back gently.

“Gosh, Peter, you’re burning up. Are you coming down with something? Do you need to sit down?”

I shook my head again as I finally got my breathing under control. From racing across town to almost having a heart attack at my Aunts good-natured breach in privacy, I felt like I had spent the last hour in a constant state of breathlessness. I would definitely need to include some more cardio in my training, maybe throw in some endurance training for good measure. If I was going to take down Iron Man, I needed to be on top of my game. I knew that now, more than ever.

“No, no, I-I’m fine. Honestly. I was just, uh, doing something, I-you just startled me that’s all. I’m ok, I’m fine.”

She frowned at me, studying my expression for a moment before finally releasing my forehead. She sighed, one hand on her hip as she shook her head.

“What were you doing that’s got you so riled up? You’re sweating like crazy.”

I grimaced at this line of questioning. I wasn’t a good liar, and my Aunt knew that. Not that she was fishing for any kind of deception, but if I didn’t get her off my back now she would know that I was keeping something from her. Why did I always find myself in these situations?

“I was… just, ah, reading. Yes, I was reading. Mmhm, yup.”

She narrowed her eyes at me as I inwardly kicked myself. I was reading? In this state? Good one, Peter, you absolute moron.

“Reading? Peter, you are out of breath, your forehead is like a radiator and you’re shaking. What could you possibly be reading that you- ohhh… Oh! Ah, well… ok! Well, I’ll just leave you to it- ah…”

It took me a moment before it finally clicked. My mouth dropped.

“What? Wha- no! May! I wasn’t- I wasn’t doing that, I was just- agh!”

My hands flew to my face as a deep scarlet took my features. Oh, God. This was not happening. This. Was. Not. Happening. I watched her back out of the room slowly with her hands up, as if she was escaping a bomb set to explode at any minute. There was a small grin on her face as she slowly closed the door, but not before her final words.

“I promise to knock in the future, Pete… so you can, ah, feel safe knowing that your privacy is… guaranteed. Oh, I almost forgot- I came in to tell you that we have a visitor. So get cleaned up and come down, ok? I brought pizza!”

Before I could even ask her who would be here at this hour she shut the door, a small giggle coming from the other side as I heard her steps echo down the hall. I frowned, scratching my head. Who could it be? It was quite late on a Friday night to be having company. It was must have been a surprise visit as Aunt May would have mentioned if someone was coming over… I was stumped. I moved to the bathroom to freshen up, washing my face and combing my hair back before I finally made my way to the dining area.

I should have sensed it. I should have known. Before me, draped languidly across the head dining chair with a ridiculously smug expression spilling across his sharp features, sat my now boss, Tony Stark. My breath hitched as I froze, staring at him a little longer than I should have. He grinned, winking at my stunned expression.

“Nice to see ya, kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warnings & Spoilers* Violence, blood and gore


	4. Speak of the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warnings & Spoilers in endnotes

He seemed so effortless in his presence, like this was his house and I was the one intruding. Before I could think more on it, Aunt May patted my shoulder, pulling my trapped eyes mercifully from his. 

“Pete, do you mind setting the table? Just some of plates will do. Oh, and grab some drinks from the fridge, please. What’s your poison, Mr Stark?”

A small tingle of relief tickled my spine as I turned away from the imposing form before me, sighing a little to myself as I busied myself finding crockery.

“I’ll take whatever Peter can give me.”

His voice was like silk, all soft and safe, but I could hear the blade hiding behind each syllable. Like a hidden message just for me. I stilled, my breath hitching painfully as his words drilled into my skull. His voice was dangerously low and I could almost feel the shadow looming over me. I peeked a glance at Aunt May who was still setting the large boxes of pizza on the dining table, blissfully unaware and seemingly undeterred in her actions. Did she not hear it? Did she not feel the way the room turned to ice at the heat in his voice? Was I crazy? Maybe I was just reading too much into it… maybe I was the only one whose breath caught with the way he said my name. I probably was. Maybe I was letting this whole thing get to me. So far, he had been nothing but professional, well, until now, showing up to my house without even a word... Why was he here? I hadn’t yet gotten that answer. 

I continued my task, setting out the plates, conscious of keeping a safe distance away from our guest as I placed a plate in front of him. I could see the dark smile in his eyes as he watched me but I made sure to keep my eyes forward.

“W-Why… are you here, Mr Stark?”

My Aunt May looked over towards me, frowning at my abrupt question.

“Peter, you can’t just-“

Tony chuckled, raising a reassuring hand as the weight of his eyes fell on me, suffocating me.

“No, no, it’s a fair question. I did crash your Friday night without much warning. I was on my way out of the office when I realised you had never been given your copy of the contract. Since I was on my way home I thought that I might as well drop it by your place.”

I narrowed my eyes a little at the ease in his words. He didn’t even blink in his recount. It just all seemed a little fishy, why did it have to be now? I was working tomorrow, I could have grabbed my copy then. And why, out of all people, did my billionaire boss decide that he was going to be the one to drop off the papers? He continued, his eyes watching my loosely guarded expression as he did.

“Your lovely Aunt was kind enough to invite me in for dinner. I do apologies for the time though, I work crazy hours so I didn’t even think to check the time before I dropped by.”

Aunt May smiled at him warmly, her words holding that same warmth

“Not at all! It’s no trouble Mr Stark, we are very excited to have you here in our humble abode. I am just so thrilled that you took in my Peter. You know, he’s always been a big fan of yours, he-“

“Aunt May!”

I shouted louder then I had meant to, my face a scarlet mask as my wide eyes shot to the ground, forcing myself to not look at the undoubtedly smug expression on Tony’s grinning face. My Aunt was already shaking her head, smiling as she opened the steaming boxes. She had gotten my favourite, Hawaiian with extra, extra pineapple. She hated it but had always ordered it for me regardless, content to watch me scoff the entire thing myself. It had always made her laugh and after she would ask every time in exasperation, ‘Where do you even put it all?”, poking my stomach as I laughed, answering as I always did, “It’s in a secret compartment, and only I have the key.”

We all sat down, Tony, of course, seated at the head of the table, me and my Aunt either side of him. I had wanted to sit as far away from him as I could but before I even got to make that move my Aunt shot me with a look that stopped me in my tracks. So here I sat, next to the man that inspired my very own nightmares as I bathed in the shadows of my fear. 

I sat in silence as the two of them chatted, zoning in and out of the conversation as I played with a half-eaten slice of pizza. The sound of Aunt May’s voice pulled me from my thoughts.

“Is there something wrong with the pizza, Pete? I ordered your favourite.”

I smiled a small smile before looking back down to my plate sheepishly.

“No, it’s really good. I’m just… I’m not hungry, sorry.”

She frowned deeply, looking slowly from me to my plate but she didn’t say anything more, a fact I silently thanked her for. I slipped back into my thoughts again only to be ripped from them once more, this time by something that turned my blood cold. I jumped, startled when I felt something on my thigh. A hand. It took me a long and shock filled moment before I moved out of the burning touch. My wide eyes shot to Tony, expecting some guilty display of admission but all I saw was him nodding at my Aunt, some kind of answer to something she said. I was dumbfounded, still feeling the ghost of the touch on my thigh, as if the hand was still stroking its way up my leg. I shook my head to myself, maybe I really was crazy? No, I couldn’t be. I felt it, I felt the weight of it on my leg, there was no way I could push that away as some kind of misunderstanding.

I tried to keep up on the conversation, something about coffee? My Aunt was babbling on about some home coffee machine she believed was superior and he was rebutting fun-naturedly about his own coffee machine. I sighed. My side was still burning and I felt a headache coming on. I was so tired after the events of the night and all I wanted was the comforting embrace of my bed. After a good shower of course. The fact that Tony Stark was sitting right next to me, sapping my energy and my patience didn’t really help either. My Aunt was in the middle a sentence when I interrupted her, rubbing my eye’s as I yawned softly.

“I’m sorry, I’m, ah- I feel kinda sick. I-I might have to go to bed. Sorry.”

I stood up shakily, one hand on the table so I could push myself up. Aunt May’s face was one of worry as she watched me get to my feet.

“Oh, ah, ok honey…well, you sleep tight ok? Feel better in the morning. Oh, did you need me to get you anything? Painkillers or a Cold & Flue tablet?”

I shook my head, shooting her a smile as I moved around the table, careful not to bump into Tony.

“I’m ok, it’s not that kind of sickness, I think I’m just a little overtired. A hot shower and some sleep will do me good. Goodnight, Aunt May… goodnight, ah, Mr Stark, Sir.”

I felt like a weight had lifted off me by the time I left that room, as if Tony Stark’s own presence had been holding me down. I grabbed a clean towel before making my way to the bathroom, sighing when I finally stepped under the hot water, my feet prickling on the contrasting cold floor. I inspected myself and was pleasantly surprised. There was quite a bit of dried blood but it looked like most of my skin had healed. It was still tender, and I winced as I washed it clean, but I felt a rush of relief knowing that it turned out to be pretty minor, all things considered. I finished, stepping out of the steam and turning the taps tight before I found my towel and dried myself quickly against the cold air. I wrapped my towel tightly around my waist and ended my time in the bathroom after a quick once over with my toothbrush. 

My hair was still wet, but I was past the point of caring. I just wanted my bed, now. I wasn’t even paying attention when I walked out of the bathroom door and slammed into something hard. I made to scream but a hand snaked out and closed tightly across my mouth, smothering any sound I would have made. I whimpered pathetically in the hard arms of my assailant, kicking myself for not being on higher alert. I didn’t think I had to, in my own house. Even in the position that I was in now, I didn’t feel that full icy chill of fear constrict my body until I heard his whisper huskily in my ear.

“Don’t scream. We wouldn’t want your Aunt to think anything is wrong, now, would we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warnings & Spoilers* Threatening and non-consensual touching.


	5. Sleeping Dogs Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warnings & Spoilers at endnotes~

My body shuddered against his as I felt his arms pull me closer, his body constricting mine. I whimpered again as I felt something hard nudge against my back, solid and unyielding. My mind was racing, the stench of fear rotting my resolve. I started to thrash but that only lasted a second before I felt his other hand reach swiftly down to my stomach, his fingers slipping under the towel, stopping just an inch before my pubic hair. I stiffened instantaneously, letting go of any thought of struggle. I felt the bubble of frantic panic take me and I whined pathetically in his arms, tears already leaking from my wide eyes.

His fingers pulled back from the towel, tracing my lower stomach, making me shiver, making me squirm. More tears escaped my red eyes, cascading down my cheek and resting where his hand met my mouth. He trailed the digits to where I had tucked the towel. I moaned in stark fear as I guessed his intentions, felt his fingers tug quickly at the towel. It dropped to the ground around my feet, just like my dignity, gone. I was naked. Stripped. Humiliated.

He was quick, pushing me hard against the wall, his thick rod, still mercifully covered by his trousers, digging brutally into my naked ass. I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry out. I wanted to beg. This cannot be happening, this cannot be happening! I was screaming inside my head, thrashing and twisting and turning and fighting… but on the outside, I was as still as a statue, pathetic, weak. I could feel him touching me, his breath hot and heavy in my ears as he ground against me agonisingly slow, the material of his pants scratching roughly against my bare skin. Silent tears and a frozen body. That was all I was. That was everything I was. I was nothing.

“Did you find the toilet alright, Mr Stark? It’s a bit of a maze up there.”

My Aunts angelic voice rang out from the dining room, stilling his advancing hands, stopping his grinding movements. He was heavy against me, his mouth breathing me in, taunting me. 

“Found it, thanks. I’ll just wash up, then I’ll be out.”

He yelled back before his searing tongue trailed across my ear, delighting in my quiet sob. 

“I’ll see you at work, kid.”

He chuckled softly, throatily, pushing his mouth to my hair, rubbing his face in the wet locks. And then… he was gone, leaving my shivering, naked body to crumple to the ground, heaving and sobbing quietly, brokenly.

I didn’t give myself long before I pushed up onto shaking legs, trying to muffle my cries as I pulled the fallen towel to my chest, haphazardly trying to cover myself. I stumbled to my room, shutting the door before I fell against it, clutching at my sides as I let myself come undone. My world crumbled around me as I tried to hold my insides together with just my quaking fingers. I didn’t know when, I didn’t know how, but eventually I had cried myself into a fitful sleep, still clutching the towel to my naked body as I slipped from consciousness on the hard floor.

I was awakened by a soft knock at the door and my Aunts drifting voice. She was off to her job, but she wanted to know if I was feeling better and if I was still up to going to work. After the crushing reality of last night pushed any remaining remanents of sleep from my tired body, I was tempted to just tell her I had come down with something, ask her to call in sick for me… but then a little voice cried out in my head, begging me, reminding me. What would happen if Tony Stark got wind of his sick, homebound intern? Would he be making a house call? What if there was a repeat of last night, only, now, there would be no saving grace from my Aunt May. He would do what he wanted, take what he wanted. I did not want to go to work today, I didn’t want the slightest chance of even seeing him again, but… being in a public place with witnesses was just the safest alternative. I resigned myself to my fate.

I arrived at work filled with a bitter mixture of fear and trepidation, but, mercifully it turned out I didn’t have anything much to worry about. I didn’t see Tony at all, not once throughout the entire day. That didn’t stop my tired brain from jumping at everyman with even the slightest resemblance of Tony Stark. It had been a good two weeks since I had completed basic training and I didn’t see much of Tony during those two weeks, so I supposed it shouldn’t have been much of a surprise. I just could not shake the feeling that he wouldn’t just leave me alone… I couldn’t stop those nagging thoughts that told me he wasn’t finished with me yet.

After a long day stuck in a constant state of fear and panic, I collapsed on the couch next to a napping Aunt May, my body exhausted and weary. It had been a long, long day. Her eyes fluttered, smiling sleepily when she saw me, moving her curled legs to stretch out and rest on top of mine.

“Sorry I woke you.”

I smiled. Looking at her tired face, her warm skin against mine, I felt, for the first time today… safe. She shook her head, a yawn taking her mouth.

“No, don’t be sorry. I was just having a little cat nap, catching up on some sleep.”

My spine stiffened at those words. Had she had trouble sleeping last night? Could she hear me all that time? Images of my crying, rocking form seared across my brain. I thought I had been quiet, I thought I- her next words interrupted my thoughts, a sudden chill leaping across my skin.

“That Tony can sure talk! And drink… man, can he drink.”

She muttered, a small grin turning her lips as she looked down at her hands, fidgeting with the frayed hem of her shirt. I swallowed hard, the lump in my throat threatening to rip out my apophasis. I watched her, a rose tint to her cheeks as she smiled to herself. Like a schoolgirl with a crush. That thought made me want to double over and throw up all over the carpet.

“You and Ton-Mr Stark... were, ah, drinking? Together?”

I tried to keep my composure but I felt like my sprinting heart would thump through my chest at any moment, landing with a splat on the ground. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to keep my breath even, trying to hide the fact that even his name on my lips made me want to flinch. She giggled, a little sigh on her throat as she turned to her thoughts.

“Mmhm, it was after you left for bed. Tony spied that bottle of champagne the girls from work had gotten me for my birthday. It tasted hideous but we finished the whole thing before starting on the cooking rum!”

She chuckled, smiling demurely to herself. She yawned again, stretching lazily like tabby cat in the sun, content. I watched her, that nibbling hole in my stomach chewing another chunk of my soul. This had to be the first time that the touch of happiness holding my Aunt didn’t fill me with joy. This was bad, very very bad. They had stayed up most of the night talking, drinking. My Aunts cheeks reddening at the thought of him. This was my worst nightmare.

“He’s invited us to dinner tonight… I told him I’d have to check with you first though.”

She looked to me, the question already in her eyes. I gulped again, the trap was set. That bastard had done this on purpose. Why? Why was he doing this to me? I just couldn’t wrap my head around it. Did he know who I was, did he know I suspected him of having his own dark little secret? But… if he did, I knew I would have been dead a long time ago. What had I done to deserve this? I didn’t know, I wasn’t even sure if I wanted to know. 

“If you don’t feel up to it, Pete, you don’t have to go. It’s no bother either, I won’t say no to a diner alone with Tony-“

“I’ll go! I’m- ah, I wanna go… to dinner, with you guys.”

Aunt May smirked at my outburst, eyeing my nervous expression. I couldn’t believe I just agreed to spend another tortured night with that vile man. My skin felt like it was crawling, little angry insects stomping down my back. 

But I had no choice, did I? I couldn’t let that man, that predator, be alone with May… and he probably knew that too, after his little display with me last night. I shivered, trying to swallow down the memory of his hands on me, his determined body rocking against mine. Stop! Don’t think about it. My Aunt was still grinning at me, seemingly unaware of the warzone that was my mind right now.

“You don’t like the idea of another man being alone with me, do you?”

She teased lightly, her fingers poking my sides, trying to tickle me like she usually did when she wanted to hear me laugh. I couldn’t even fake it. My mind was running like mad and my thoughts just kept punishing me with images of last night, of him. She stopped, pulling away from me as her grin faded to a look of concern.

“Is everything alright, Peter? You’ve been so… different, lately. Is it Mr Stark? You always seem so shy around him. Does him being your boss make things awkward for you? You can tell me, Pete, I can help…”

I saw the deep concern in her eyes as she looked me up and down, looking for some clue, some answer to her questions. I paused for a moment, maybe more than a moment… I wanted to tell her so bad, I wanted her to see him for who he really was, but… I couldn’t. If I was right about Tony Stark being Iron Man, then… No. I needed to keep her out of this. I needed to keep her safe. 

If she started to act suspiciously around that man, if he suspected that she knew anything, anything at all… she would be dead. No ifs, buts or whens. He would take her out. I wasn’t yet sure he wasn’t going to kill me off. Maybe this was a part of his little game? To play with his victims before he finishes them off. No… I couldn’t let May know, for her own protection. Even if that meant I had to watch her get friendly with that monster. It was the only way. I shook my head lightly, looking to my hands. If I was going to lie to her, I couldn’t look her in the eyes. She would recognise my false truth.

“No, no, I… I just get nervous, you know me. He’s my idol and, ah, well it’s just hard being around him, especially being this… shy. I don’t have a problem with Tony Stark. Not at all.”

She studied me for a moment, digesting my words, but after a short time, she simply smiled and patted me on the hand in gentle comfort. She believed me. I should have been relived, I mean, I was of course relieved… but I just couldn’t stop that small pinch of sadness scratch savagely at my heart. 

This was for the best, this was the way it had to be. Now I knew now more than ever that I had to train hard. I needed to gain my strength, develop my abilities, and I needed to stop him. Permanently. If I succeeded in defeating Iron Man, and by extension, if my guess was correct, Tony Stark… then things would get back to normal. Well, a new breed of normal anyway. I doubted that after last night, I would ever go back to the Peter Parker of the past. That was just my reality now. I shook my head at the pointless direction of my thoughts. This was not helping. Tony was a threat and I needed to find a way to kill him. Now, it was time for a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning & Spoilers* Non-consensual touching, grinding. Threatening. Dark/disturbing thoughts.
> 
> Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D I just wanted to ask a little question that has nothing to do with this story- I've been wondering about writing an Omegaverse piece (I am kinda obsessed with those stories right now lol) and I wanted to know if there was any interest in one? I've never written one before but I'm super curious to give it a try! Lol Idk, let me know if you would want something like that <3


	6. Kill Two Birds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please pay attention to tags, especially for this chapter. Please read the warnings at endnotes if you are unsure whether or not to continue.
> 
> *Warning & Spoilers at endnotes

It wasn’t really what I expected, the restaurant. With Tony Starks money and status, I was expecting some huge affair of a place like glass sculptures of swans or flaming food served on roses… this was, well… not that. It was nice, but it didn’t exactly scream ‘Tony Stark eats here’. The staff were friendly and the food smelled good so that was a good sign… the décor was a little strange though. The whole place seemed to be allergic to any form of light, I wondered how the servers were able to do their jobs in the dimly lit room. Not only that, but the place was half empty. There were a few couples soaking up the romantic darkness but most of them were situated at the other side of the room. That somehow made it worse. Knowing that we would be in a dark restaurant with no witnesses nearby took away the safety that being in a public place afforded.

A prickle of apprehension caught me once the waiter lead us to our seats. It was a booth… in the very corner of the large room, and the furthest away from any other dining soul. It was also tucked insidiously behind some kind of hideous art sculpture. My body was already itching uncomfortably with fear as Tony stood just behind me, but I felt like my urge to run was already spiking at the hidden location. One of Tony’s arms rested on my shoulder and the other motioned for me to take a seat. I did, scooting across one side of the booth so Aunt May could sit beside me.

I couldn’t stop the shock that held my eyes hostage when I watched Tony’s grinning face guide my clueless Aunt to the seat opposite me. On, no, no, please, please… No! Tony, once my Aunt had settled herself, slid right beside me, the heat of his body invading my space and making me wince. This cannot be happening. This cannot be happening! 

“I must be the luckiest man in the world. Who else gets to say they have a front-row seat to the most beautiful eyes on this earth.”

Aunt May blushed furiously as she laughed, a tickling sound that always had the power to make me smile, under any situation. Any situation… except this one, it seemed. To my horror he pulled her hand across the table, taking her delicate fingers to his lips to plant a soft kiss. She giggled again, the rose tint to her cheek visible even in the darkness of this place, and that’s how the start of the evening progressed, Tony’s constant flirting and my Aunts constant blushing. That all combined with the fact that I was sitting so close to him, could feel the heat of his body radiating painfully against mine. I tried to keep my cool, tried to keep my expression of agony hidden in the shadows. I just had to remind myself that I was doing this for her. I was doing this to keep her safe.

That was harder said than done, though. I felt it, his fingers on my thigh. At first, it was his own leg grazing up against mine, which I would counter by moving away discreetly under the table… but now his hand had clasped my upper thigh with enough force to halt my escape. I clenched my teeth. 

His fingers started their assent, all the while Tony was flirting with my Aunt, as if he wasn’t just groping her nephew under the table. My heartbeat frantically when his fingers paused before it suddenly gripped my wrist from under the table. I cursed myself for not resting them above. It only because having my hands near my legs gave me a sense of safety from his caress. Saftey, I obviously didn’t have. He knew it. He knew that I wouldn’t react in front of my Aunt, knew that he had a sense of freedom to do whatever he wanted to do to me in this dark corner of the world. 

His rough fingers pulled my unwilling hand to his side before forcing it on top of the hard bulge straining under his pants. I flinched, holding my breath to stop the cry stuck deep in my throat. Don’t react, Peter, don’t move. He began using my hand to rub up and down his clothed cock, squeezing my wrist painfully when at one point during it I closed my hand into a tight fist. I sucked in a breath at the pain as I relented, letting him use me for his own sick game. When he finally let me go I ripped my hand back to my side, forcing both arms to rest on the table. I saw his eyes flick to me, a grin twisting his mouth.

I thought that had been it, thought that my nightmare for the night was over, until I felt him shift. His body moved a little so that it looked like he was just leaning casually my way, but I knew there was more to it. There was always more to it where Tony Stark was concerned. His hand was back, only this time he brushed past my groin to rest on my ass. I stiffened, my eyes widening helplessly as his hot fingers found their way to the top of my pants, ducking behind the material. I felt his fingers glide down my crack, gripping my left cheek hard, nails digging into the sensitive flesh. I breathed in, careful not to let that strangled cry free. 

As much as I had held myself back, hidden my own horror, I couldn’t stop the sharp gasp from shooting past my lips when I felt one of his fingers force their way inside of me. Pain shot through me like little sparks of fire travelling up my spine. I felt him force the dry digit higher, twisting and turning it cruelly. I squeezed my eyes shut, biting my tongue until I tasted blood. He continued to thrust it inside of my ass, my hole clenching and spasming around it, desperate for the thing that was causing so much pain to be pushed out. When I finally opened my eyes, gritting my teeth at the continued torture, I saw my Aunt watching me worriedly.

“Peter, is everything alright?”

“N-No, I’m, ah, everything’s ok. I just had a stomach cramp.”

She eyed me worriedly, her hand reaching across the table to feel my forehead.

“Hmm, you’re a little hot… if you’re feeling sick, to be on the safe side maybe we should go home. Maybe you’ve caught-“

I cut her words off with a sharp, “No!” as I felt his finger thrust impossibly higher inside of me, another finger breaching my hole, the threat was clear.

“No, I’m fine! I-I’m just- I’m fine.”

She didn’t look convinced but dropped the matter when I continued to insist. I think she didn’t push it because she saw the distress I was in trying to convince her I was ok. The conversation eventually got back to normal, my outburst soon forgotten. The second finger never entered after that and the one working itself inside of me slowed to a slightly bearable pace, almost as if this was my reward for keeping my mouth shut. 

Our entrees arrived soon enough. We all had the same dish of Bruschetta with a generous helping of olive oil dripping off the bread. It was a set menu Tony had organised, so only he knew what we were all eating tonight. My Aunt found that charming and I found it… less so. 

Though my apatite had all but vanished I was thankful for the food, after all, Tony needed two hands to eat it. I screwed up my face when I watched him lick his fingers, winking at me when my Aunts concentration was on her food. I picked at the bread, thankful for its arrival but uninterested in its sustenance. The food was soon eaten and forgotten, the conversation continuing where it had left off, but soon enough my luck ran out.

“I’ll just pop to the lady’s room before the next course arrives.”

My Aunt said chipperly, moving herself off the chair swiftly. I went to call out that I needed to go too, desperate to not be left alone next to this man, but his left hand grasped onto my thigh painfully, warning me to stay still. The words died in my throat. It felt like a long minute before Tony finally leaned back in the chair, fixing me with a victorious smile, teeth bared like an animal ready to finish its prey.

“I thought she’d never leave.”

He laughed, that hand on my thigh moving up my leg, grasping my groin as he leered at me. I let the breath hiss out of my throat as I shrunk under his gaze.

“You know, she won’t be long, so you better get started.”

I looked up to him, confusion deep in my questioning gaze. That look soon turned into one of horror as I watched him undo his pants and pull out his hard rod, twitching and angry. It was huge, veins travelling up it like the warning marks on a snake. I shuddered, my eyes wide with horror as I looked from it to him.

“You’re going to suck it. After all, this was your doing.“

He watched my shaking head, saw the ‘no’ at my lips. His fingers left my thigh only to grasp my chin roughly, pulling my face close to his as I whimpered in his bruising grip.

“Before you even dare to think the word ‘no’, I want you to imagine something. Imagine your pretty little Aunt. She’s on the floor in a pool of her own blood, her eyes dead, her mouth open as if in an eternal scream of agony. I rip off her dress and-“

“Stop! I’ll do it! I’ll do it! Just stop, please! Please, please, please, I’ll do it, please…”

I was babbling now, a crying mess, sniffing and sobbing. He pulled me to him in some strange kind of embrace. He kissed the top of my head, breathing in my hair as he whispered softly to me.

“That’s a good boy, hmm. You’re going to take responsibility for doing this to me, aren’t you?”

I nodded my head, hiccupping as the tears continued to spill. He guided my head down firmly, pushing my mouth to meet the head of his straining cock. He leaned down, whispering in my ear, his voice calm and almost tender… his words were anything but.

“You better work fast kid. If you’re Aunt comes back before I cum, I’m going to kill her and everyone else in this shithole. Then I’m going to bend you over and fuck you hard in her pretty blood, you understand me?”

He didn’t seem to expect an answer because after that he pushed me down onto his huge length. I gagged painfully, feeling his rod touch the back of my throat. I panicked, trying to push myself up but he wouldn’t let go of the tight grip he had on my hair.

“Use your hands, on the base.”

He ordered through his breath, clutching my hair painfully as he bobbed my head up and down his dick. He didn’t seem to care that I didn’t know what the fuck I was doing, he was just happy to use my mouth like a toy, my hair the puppet strings. I could taste him, all heady and salty, his precum on my tongue. Eventually, he got tired of pulling me up and down, instead deciding to hold me still as his hips thrust brutally in my bruised throat. I groaned around his thick cock, tears streaming as he brutalised me, hurt me. 

I hated to admit that I was sickly thankful to him when I felt his thrusts become more frenzied, deeper, angrier; he was at his end. I held on as much as I could, more than once having to fight off the blackness that was my pending unconsciousness. He always seemed to pull me back just before I felt like I was going to pass out. The last few thrusts were the worst, my head was pushed right to the base of his cock, his pubic hair tickling my nose. He grunted as his dick spasmed, shooting thick ropes of cum in the back of my throat. If his rod wasn’t already so far up my throat, I would have gagged.

“Swallow it!”

He demanded, out of breath and groaning in his release, but I didn’t have much choice regardless, with his cock so far up my spasming gullet. When he finally pulled me off I was a mess, red eyes swollen, tears covering my puffy face, gasping in lungfuls of precious air. 

“Fuck! You have a hot little mouth! Better then I imagined too...”

He chuckled, stuffing his drooping cock back into his pants. He surprised me when he pulled me into a quick, crushing kiss. Depriving me of air once again. I pulled away from him once he let me, scowling and sniffing. I knew my Aunt would be back any moment now, it had already felt like an eternity. 

I cleaned myself up best I could, using a napkin to wipe my eyes and my face. I grabbed the cold jug of water left on the table from when our entrees came and held it to my face, trying to bring down the swelling. He watched me, eyes gleaming as he licked his lips. 

When Aunt May got back, she looked at my mess of a face, a slight panic in her eyes. She darted a look to Tony before her gaze landed back to me. That wasn’t good, that was very, very bad. If she had any suspicions of Tony she would be in danger. I knew that for sure now. After what had just happened, after what he said… I couldn’t let her think anything was wrong.

“Thank’s from the tablets, Mr Stark. I think it’s finally starting to get a little better.”

He grinned, patting me on the shoulder as he seamlessly went along with my charade. He was a good liar. Of course, he was a good liar.

“Ah, don’t mention it, kid! I always carry a few on me.”

He laughed, his voice casual as he leaned back in the chair a little more, fixing my Aunt with a charming smile. She still looked confused, but the dangerous worry in her eyes seemed to fizzle out.

“I had a bit of a hay fever attack, from the flowers, I think. Mr Stark had some allergy tablets on him, though, luckily. I thought I would never stop sneezing!”

She looked to the roses on the table, studying my face.

“Aww, Hun, you look awful. Your eyes are so red! How are you feeling, did you want to go home?”

I didn’t need his silent threats to answer that question the way he wanted. I smiled at her, patting her hand gently.

“No, I’m fine. The pills are working their magic I think.”

Our next meal came, but I wasn’t hungry. Even if I was I didn’t think I could eat a bite more with the state of my throat. Aunt May noticed my lack of appetite, asking if I wasn’t hungry. Before I could even answer, Tony’s husky voice spoke for me instead, his fingers running up my thigh under the table.

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about him. I think he’s had quite a bellyful... you should have seen the kid stuffing his throat while you were gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warnings & Spoilers* Non-consensual blow job, touching and finger insertion. Violence and threats.


	7. Breaking Some Eggs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warnings & Spoilers at endnotes

I shouldn’t have been surprised. It was the same thing every night, not a soul in sight. The streets, once so filled with the huddled figures of the homeless and other walks of life were impossibly quiet, the silence heavy. I had noticed it before, but it was worse now, somehow. It was easy to see the trend, I had been out almost every night. Aunt May had been spending more and more time with Tony and I had been spending more and more time in the suit. I think she was getting suspicious, I was either as I told her, ‘at a friend’s house’ or ‘off to bed early’. I knew I just couldn’t be in the same house as that man, even with the new locks I installed on my bedroom door. One night, I had heard him rattling quietly at my door, the soft mocking laughter drifting from the other side when he realised it was locked. I didn’t sleep a wink that night.

I didn’t like leaving my Aunt May alone with him, in fact, the whole idea put me on edge… but as time went on I had to trust my instincts that he wouldn't hurt her, at least not yet anyway. I kept an eye on them, always coming back to watch from a distance, bile in my throat as I watched them laugh together. They usually lounged on the couch with a glass red wine or hung out in the kitchen, snacking on little cheeses, hands touching hands. It made me sick to my stomach, but at least I knew she was safe.

I made my rounds again, not sure what I was looking for exactly, the streets were as empty as they were the last time I checked them- except- no, two people, half running, half limping. This was the first sign of life in ages! I leapt across the wall, throwing myself to the next building so I could jump down in front of the fleeing figures. I recognised them, they were two kids I had run into often, brother and sister. I usually brought food for them when I could. They were good kids, forced onto the street by a drunk mother that liked to use her fists, they took care of each other best they could. I flung myself across and they jumped when I landed in front of them, their eyes bloodshot and wide, even the flash of recognition not releasing them from their terror.

“Woah, woah, hey, it’s ok, it’s me. Did… did something happen, why are you guys running?”

They shifted in their stance, bodies moving like one, eyes darting frantically. I watched them, the concern deep in my eyes, hidden behind my suit. The brother spoke, head ducking as he scanned the darkness around us.

“I-I’m sorry, we can’t, we have to-we need to go now-“

They went to rush past me but I grasped his arm, stopping them momentarily before he yanked out of my grip. I couldn’t just let them leave, I needed answers. I needed to know why everyone had disappeared. 

“What’s happened? Please, I need to know what’s going on here- you know I can help!”

My voice rose in my panic as I ran after the, my legs nimble and fast, catching up to them in seconds. They didn’t stop their pace but the sister gave me a desolate look, unshed tears in her desperate eyes. It seemed it was her turn to speak.

“No one can help us, Spider-Man, not even you. He’s killing us all, do you understand? We're all dead. He’s clearing the street of the trash, us, we’re the trash and we are dead. We’re dead!”

She sobbed at that last part, her brother shouldering some of her weight so she wouldn’t collapse under her despair. The brother looked back to me briefly, apologetically, and then they were gone. I watched them scuttle away into the shadows. I couldn’t stop the tears in my own eyes at her broken words. I didn’t even have to ask them who they were talking to. I knew, they knew, it didn’t take an expert to know who was ‘cleaning the streets’, I had even witnessed close up one of his kills. Iron Man.

The sadness I felt evaporated into a white-hot anger. I couldn’t let this go on. Couldn’t let him kill the people that I was close to. It had been a month since I had taken the intern position and I was no closer to finding out if Tony was Iron Man. I knew he was dangerous, or at least, I knew that he threatened to be… but I couldn’t just kill him if I didn’t know for sure. I had never… killed someone before. I needed to be sure. There was also the frightening reality that I was different in his presence. Maybe it was my Spidey senses, maybe it was the overwhelming surge of power that radiated from him… but something about him made me feel… weak. I shuddered. I hated feeling weak, it was a feeling I had not known for a long while, ever since I had been bitten by that spider. This feeling reminded me of the boy I was before the suit and I I didn't like it one bit.

A scream pierced the quiet night and my heart stopped. It was hers, the sister. Only a brief moment passed before I heard the brothers own cry. I bounded over the long distance ahead, zeroing in on the sound as I lept across buildings to travel faster. I wasn’t long before I reached them. 

Iron Man had the boy in his grasp, his grip squeezing the screams from his twisted throat. The girl sobbed on the floor, her leg misshapen and lying awkwardly on the cold ground. Probably broken. Before I could even reach them Iron Mans grip tightened impossibly and the brothers neck made a sickening crack. He dropped him, his limp body falling heavily to the ground next to his injured sister. Her deafening cry was the chorus to my own agonised snarl as I launched at him, my feet landing swiftly on his shoulders as I wrapped myself around his neck, using my whole body to wrestle with his own neck. I was going to break it. I was going to snap his neck like he had that boys and I was going to enjoy it.

Adrenaline pumped noisily through my veins as I managed to find a good grip, twisting the hard black metal with the power of my rage. I almost got him too, my victory almost effortless in my surprise attack. I would have had him, would have ended it all… if his own hands didn’t rush to my form and release a pulse of devastating power that flung my body across the dirty ground.

I moved as fast as lightning, something he didn’t expect after his little trick, but nothing could stop me now. I was going to kill him, or I was going to die trying. All those nights I snuck away when Tony came to the house, I had trained. I had exhausted myself, almost killed myself, had run blood, sweat and tears through these streets just so that I had a chance to kill the great Iron man. The great mortal with an expensive suit.

He was ready for me of course, but he wasn’t expecting my next move. At the last second, I swung my leg around, swiping his left foot hard and fast. Pain radiated sharply through my bones as flesh connected with metal, but I had a strength, I had a bleeding power in me that he underestimated. The kick was enough to make him lose his balance and he stumbled awkwardly backwards. I knew he wouldn’t fall, the light surge in his hands would keep him steady, but what I needed now was a distraction. I learned throughout my training that it wouldn’t be enough, none of it would… if he was still in his suit. I needed him out of that damned suit… or at least, part of him.

The distraction worked well enough, his eyes momentarily off me as he went to right himself, but it was enough for me to leap over and dug my fingers into his chin, my aim to rip the metal from his head. It was connected to the suit, the head so it wasn’t as easy as I was expecting. I didn’t even manage to pull the whole thing off. I screamed in frustration as my nimble fingers dug into the wires, and, with my entire strength, I ripped it away from his face. He was on me in seconds, those unforgiving metal fingers grasping my arm. 

I tried to leap away from him, to propel my body backwards, but his grip was too tight, his fight too strong. I mustered everything I had to rip my body away from his but not before my arm finally gave way and broke in his grasp. I roared as the pain shot through me, cradling my arm as I darted back from him, my eyes watching him as I did. When I looked at him, really looked at him, the pain in my arm almost seemed to fade away underneath the cold wave that crashed through my blood. I had done it, I had ripped off the right penal of thick metal that had once shielded his identity and was now revealing the right side of his smug face. A face I knew anywhere, a face that had invaded every nightmare… the face that had watched me, grinning, as he forced his cock past my lips. Tony Stark.

That knowledge almost broke me. I knew it, I had known it all along. My instincts had told me just that… and I had ignored them. I had to be that stupid boy, that idiot child that wanted to be certain. I knew he was a bad guy, I could sense it… and I did nothing. I. Did. Nothing. I let him threaten me, my aunt… I let him... do those horrible things to me. I let him frighten me, turn me into a coward. 

How could I ever look at May the same again? After I had knowingly left her with that monster? Now I was here, facing off against him, and he was powerful. His suit could be the end of me. Maybe I would have more of a chance if I ran now, if at some other time I snuck up and killed him when he didn’t have the protection of that Iron shield… but there was a girl here. A broken, sobbing, innocent girl that I had cared for, looked out for. I couldn’t let her end up like her brother, couldn’t let her end up like that poor soul I had failed to save, ripped in two, lying in a pool of their own blood. He eyed me warily, those cold eyes assessing me as I skipped across the shadows in an effort to buy some time, figure out what to do, how to end him. His face was partially showing now… so maybe I could aim for there? Maybe that could work... He started to snicker, a sound so cold, so sickeningly familiar.

“So, this is the little spider boy I’ve heard so much about, how... disappointing. You know, it’s weird, you looked so much bigger when I saw you that last time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warnings & Spoilers* Death and violence. Mentions of past sexual abuse.
> 
> I really hope you liked this chapter! What do we think of a long-awaited Spider-Man vs Iron Man face off? Any ideas on what might happen, who might come out of it alive? Heheh feel free, as always, to leave feedback, I love to hear what you all think and maybe even ideas on what you might like to see in the future <3 Thanks so much for reading, next chapter very soon!


	8. Burning Bridges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So this is a bit of an important note so please read carefully before continuing on :) 
> 
> Please heed the tags and warnings for this story- this chapter especially has a very, very dark and brutal non-con scene ahead. If you need more details on the nature of the non-con aspect, please read *Warnings & Spoilers in endnotes! Remember that this story is predominantly a HORROR! Please please read the trigger warnings and stay safe <3
> 
> *Warnings & Spoilers at endnotes

“So, this is the little spider boy I’ve heard so much about, how... disappointing. You know, it’s weird, you looked so much bigger when I saw you that last time.”

He clicked his tongue disapprovingly, moving slowly. He seemed calm, almost amused. We circled each other carefully as he continued his monologue, flicking me a grin every once in a while.

“It’s funny how the mind works, isn’t it? You fascinated me for a while… I heard whispers of the great hero ‘Spider-Man’… the man who defied gravity, the man who fed the hungry and clothed the cold, like some fucking Saint from a Midday Movie. I mean, I thought it was ridiculous, of course. How could someone walk on walls and leap across buildings? You understand how that sounds, right? But then I saw you… watched you do just that. Mm, that was a sight to behold! And then? You just ran away with your tail between your legs! Like a fucking coward!”

He fixed me with a scowl, shaking his head at me as we continued our little dance. I wanted to roll my eyes, to blow off each word with my own scowl… but I couldn’t help the shame that coiled in my stomach when he had called me a coward. I mean, it was true, wasn’t it? If I had just stayed to fight him back then… maybe I could have stopped him from killing all these people, my people. Their deaths laid heavy on my shoulders, their blood ran cold down my hands. I was responsible.

“… but now I see you for what you really are. Weak. Look at the size of you! You can’t be more than a silly boy playing dress-up. How. Very. Disappointing.”

He pounced at me then, the movement surprising and sudden, and yet still not quick enough to catch me. I leapt away, each move quick and sure. He couldn’t catch me by surprise, but he could catch up to me. I managed to move away from his grasp three times before he finally managed to grab onto me, but I was ready… even then I was waiting for it. 

I pulled back, surprising him, before I swung my fist around, aiming straight for that hole in his armour. I let every drop of strength I had fill my blow, watched my hard fist smash into his smug, unsuspecting face. He stumbled back, grunting loudly as blood spurted from his nose. Definitely broken. I wanted to scream at him, to tell him that that was what he deserved… but if there was any chance that I was getting out of this, if we both were, I needed to keep my identity secret. If he knew who I was it was all over; for me and for Aunt May.

He came for me again, rage blinding his attack, and once again I swung, connecting my fist with his already swollen nose. He was growling obscenities as the blood poured smoothly down his snarling face. I couldn’t help the large grin that twisted my expression, unfortunately, hidden behind my own disguise. I wanted him to know how much I was enjoying this. I wanted him to see the pure joy I got in watching the flicker of pain colour those dark eyes. I was doing this. I was hurting him… and I was loving it.

It wasn’t too long before he started to really concentrate on protecting his face. My frustration mounted as each of my hits were deflected effortlessly. His metal covered forearms were starting to bruise my fists, but I couldn’t let that stop me. I just needed something more than my bare hands. Only a few feet away I eyed a small broken metal pipe about the length of my forearm. 

As I launched myself across the building, to his surprise, I flicked around to where I could easily grab the abandoned piece of metal. I leapt to the other wall, the pipe gripped hard between my teeth. I could taste the metallic tang on my tongue and I cringed a little knowing this dirty street pipe was now resting between my lips. I just needed to get past his defences and ram the pipe right through that unprotected gap, right through his face. If I did it with enough force, then that would be it. He would be dead and finally, the city would be safe.

I swung around, flipping my body backwards so that in a matter of seconds I was on his back, straddling him like a koala. My broken arm whined under the pressure of my grip, but I couldn’t think about that now, I wouldn’t have many chances to catch him off guard. Whipping out the metal pipe from my chaffed lips, I grasped it with both hands, forgetting the sharp ache of my snapped bone. I pulled the pipe high before wrenching it down, aiming right towards his exposed face. This was it, this was the moment that could change everything. It was like time had slowed and I was watching the pipe get closer and closer, my aim true… and in a matter of milliseconds, all my hopes were crushed.

His arm swung up in just the last second, the hard metal screaming as it deflected the flimsy pipe. I had made a big mistake. His other hand grasped the pipe, yanking it, and me, with such force that my own body had no other choice but to be flung harshly to the ground, my broken arm sending vibrations of shocked pain across my wheezing body. His heavy iron cladded leg rested on top of my sprawled form, pushing down on my ribs until he heard the satisfying crack followed by my pained howl. He sneered from above me, his gaze victorious, holding the pipe in his hands.

“You are a sneaky little spider, aren’t you? Pathetic.”

He scowled mockingly behind his grin as he ground his foot down harder, another rib snapping under the immense pressure. My body was resilient, it was strong… but it wasn’t strong enough to protect me from the power of his suit. Any other man would be dead by now, and unfortunately, I wasn’t any other man. He watched my muffled screams in satisfaction, twisting his iron boot a little more. 

“I used to have a fear of spiders, you know that? Used to cry whenever I saw one. My father, of course, didn’t like that. When he realised that the beatings, starvation, the days of locking me up in that godforsaken basement… when he realised that none of that made my fear any less, he decided to show me another way. He gifted me a little box of sewing pins, all colours of the rainbow… and he told me, that the next time I spied a spider, I should stick one of these pins through its little body. He told me to wait and watch until it died, and so I did. For some it took hours upon hours, others it took days. I watched them writhe and wiggle, legs twitching… until finally, they stopped. Wouldn’t you know it, old Pops was right! My fear vanished just like that, and I even picked up a new hobby. You know… I haven’t done that in quite a while, I think I really miss it.”

He lifted his heavy foot off my crushed ribs only to thrust it brutally into my stomach, throwing my broken body across the street, crashing into the wall at the force of it. I tried to twist around, tried to pull myself up with my good arm but he was already at my side, fingers gripping my hair harshly, my scalp screaming as he slammed my head into the ground over and over again. I groaned as my vision went white, hot blood tickling my face as it ran sticky down my cheek under my mask. I sucked in a pained breath, screaming as he dragged me across the ground by my hair before flinging me over some boxes, groaning pathetically at the pain that gripped my entire body. Every cell was wailing at me, begging me to do something, anything. I was dizzy, so dizzy, and my eyes couldn’t seem to focus on anything… just his echoing words.

“… I don’t have any pins on me but I think this will do in a pinch.”

I heard him laugh, long and loud and overwhelming, felt his hands on me, ripping at my suit, my back suddenly cold against the night. What? My foggy brain tried to catch up… but, I couldn’t-

“Such a shame to ruin such a pretty costume… did you make it yourself?”

I jolted when I felt his iron hands against my now bare ass, grip tight, cold metal pulling my cheeks apart. What… how? I didn’t-I couldn’t understand what… Agh! Focus, Peter! Then… I felt it, something cold and hard, pressing against my anus. I heard him grunt, felt the simultaneous thrust of the large object as it breached me, ripped me, broke me. I screamed, the sound of my own agony echoing in my brain as I felt the thing push abruptly past my desperately clenching passage. My agonising cries didn’t stop, and neither did the object. His laughter joined my screams, like some horrific symphony. Each thrust ripped into me, deeper, harder, I felt it cold and unyielding. 

I tried to crawl away, tried to twist myself off the boxes cutting into my stomach, but he held me fast, ramming the thing inside of me brutally. I screamed and cried and sobbed and gagged and yet, none of that stopped this violation. None of that soothed this deep and taunting pain. I couldn’t stop myself from wrenching my head over my shoulder so I could see, so I could know… what he was doing to me. 

When I saw him, saw it, the swimming bile in my stomach rushed past my throat and I heaved out the remnants of my dinner. It was the pipe. The pipe I had grabbed to end his life… he was pounding it cruelly inside of me, sneering as he watched the damage at his own hands. The memory of his words cut through my consciousness, his childhood hobby… sticking pins through spiders. 

I threw up again between my agonised screams until he thrust it once more, deep into my bowels, leaving it inside of me. I groaned, drool foaming at my mouth, blood on my lips. Without even a moment of reprieve, he rolled me over and off the boxes until my back hit the ground hard, the pole jostling painfully, pulling another tortured cry from my lips. My head was still foggy, my limbs twitching. He watched me, in awe, in appreciation… in hunger.

“As much as I enjoy a blind date, I think it’s time we get further acquainted…”

His eyes gleamed as they regarded my body, the damage he had done. Like an artist surveying his own masterpiece. He reached over, his intentions clear. He wanted to remove my mask, he wanted to see who he had brutalised for his sick and twisted game. I tried to crawl away, a heaving, sobbing mess, but he stopped me easily. Of course, he stopped me. He flicked the pole with the tip of his metal boot, the object still connected to my aching body, his grin widening as I groaned and writhed at the pain of it all.

“You know, you wriggle just like those spiders, it’s uncanny… Now, let’s be fair, I showed you mine-“

He motioned to the gaping hole in his suit, to the smiling face inside it.

“-so you’re going to show me yours.”

He reached down, fingers inches away from my still hidden face… then suddenly, there was a loud and piercing sound of metal on metal. I wasn’t the only one surprised. We both looked up to see the girl from before, dry tears decorating her smouldering face, weight solely on her uninjured leg. She was holding a piece of scrap metal that she had slammed hard into Tony’s back. My brief tickle of hope turned into despair as I watched the vengeful girl. She should have run when she had the chance. I thought I had at least saved her from her brother’s fate… but here she was, armed only with a piece of junk, and a look of doom. She was dead. Tony would make sure of it. I watched, almost in awe at the bravery in her eyes, the hatred that coloured her snarl. She looked like vengeance incarnate. Too bad it was all for nothing. Tony laughed, swivelling around to face her as he stood, towering over her small frame. He eyed her, a mocking snicker brushing past his lips.

“Little girl, didn’t your mother warn you about playing with the big boys?”

It was her turn to smile, a twisted and feral thing. She cocked her head to the side, watching the flash of confusion cross his usually steady gaze. 

“My mother was a mean drunk. I don’t think she had time to teach me much of anything.”

He laughed, a warm and inviting sound. The kind of trustworthy flavour you would use to hide the bitter taste of poison.

“How about I teach you a very important lesson then? Teach you the consequences of being a stickybeak with a death wish, hm?”

She smiled wider, the sight of it not at all covering the revulsion in her narrowed eyes. She regarded him a moment longer before speaking, her words surgery sweet.

“Unfortunately, I don’t think you’ll have the time… see, I dragged myself to that payphone over there, not an easy feat with a broken leg- thanks for that by the way… Say, did you know that you don’t have to pay a cent to call 911?”

The sound of multiple police sirens filled the air like a glorious song. What looked like a police car was speeding its way towards us. Tony was gone within seconds, without so much as a word, his dark form shooting into the night sky, just... gone. I supposed he couldn't risk a single witness seeing his exposed face. I knew it wouldn't be long before he tracked down the girl and finished her for good. I would have to... hide her maybe, somehow. Protect her like she had protected me. I was pretty sure that he was going to end my life, but if he had managed to see my identity first... I couldn't imagine what he would do to May, knowing everything I knew now. The girl rushed to my side, a broken sob leaving her trembling lips as she looked over me, a hand rushing to her mouth to hide the horror gripping her face.

“S-Spider-Man… oh god, oh-I’m… oh my god…”

I tried to quiet her, patting her shoulder as I winced at my own movements. Trying to real in her panicked wailing.

“Shh, shh, it’s ok, please, shh. I-I need… your help… this pole- I can’t… please.”

She started to shake her head, eyes widening as she realised what I was asking her to do. I continued on, the note of desperation clear in my words.

“P-Please, I can’t be seen by the police… I can’t… I need to be able to run… Do you u-understand? Please, please… I just, I can’t…”

I started to cry pathetically, groaning as my jerky sobs wiggled that thing inside of me, another shot of pain to add to the rest. After more tearful begging, she eventually agreed, crying her own desperate apologies as she pulled it out as slowly as she could, gagging as she did. I felt the warm rush of blood run down my legs once it was gone. I was finally free. I had made sure to bite my tongue as she had done it, knowing that it would break her more if she realised just how much pain I was in, how much I wanted to die right now. 

I took the few precious seconds I had left to gather myself before the police finally arrived, crawling my battered body into the shadows, into the night. I knew I wouldn’t make it home tonight, my body wouldn’t last the journey. I needed time to heal. I found a little crawl space in an abandoned building and I finally let myself collapse. I was too weak to cry, too weak to think, all I could do now was sleep. I didn’t even want to asses my injuries, didn’t want to look at… No. I needed sleep. Even with the pain pulsing through every cell, I fell asleep rather quickly. Maybe that was my one reprieve from this god-awful night? As I drifted away into blissful unconsciousness, I couldn’t help but see his face again, see his twisted smile… I couldn’t help but imagine myself standing over his body with a dagger in hand, plunging the blade into his unprotected throat… see him gurgle for his last breath as I watched that haunting smile, finally, fade away to nothing…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warnings & Spoilers* Very violent non-consensual act of forced object insertion. Violence and mentions of past childhood abuse (mental and physical).
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! <3 <3


	9. Before They Hatch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovely people! 
> 
> A bit of a short one for you today (probably not what you want to hear after such a long hiatus) but it was the best I could do sadly. I'm under a bit of stress now, as I am sure a lot of you are in these tough times, and whenever I'm feeling overwhelmed my writing just goes out the window :( 
> 
> I'm so sorry it's taken me so long, but thank you so much for being patient and for all the kind words! It honestly gives me such a boost when I get such lovely comments.
> 
> Happy reading, and I hope you all enjoy <3

I couldn’t lie, my sombre mood had lifted a little these last few quiet days. My Aunt had noticed the change too and she seemed rather chuffed with herself. I remembered the deep uncertainty I felt when she told me she had booked us a little getaway at my late father’s old wood cabin. At the time I didn’t want to do anything, didn’t want to go anywhere, I just wanted to wallow in my own self-pity, holed up in my dark room. Thankfully, she didn’t take no for an answer. She had organised the whole thing, used her vacation time and talked to Tony about work letting me off for the two weeks. I had to hide the wince that shadowed my face when she mentioned his name unceremoniously. She chatted happily, talking about what a good guy he was, how thankful she was that I had ended up with a ‘nice boss’. I smiled half-heartedly, nodding along as I tuned her out. I didn’t know why Tony would let me leave… maybe he was done with me? Had his fun and moved on? Or maybe he just wanted to keep Aunt May loved up. It had worked, she couldn’t shut up about him. It wasn’t long before it got too tiring to keep myself smiling every time she mentioned him. Every time it was like a stab in the gut, like each syllable forming his name was crafted from the sharpest of blades. 

I jostled out of my thoughts when she poked me playfully with her marshmallow stick, grinning at me when I blinked into awareness. 

“Wandering off again, I see. Pass me another marshmallow, would ya? Oh, that pink one!”

I couldn’t stop the small smile tugging at my lips at my Aunt’s excitement when I handed her the pink sweet. She speared it with her stick, giddy and grinning as she stuck it into the flames. She always burned them, not pulling them out till they had a smouldering black shell. I shook my head at her as I rotated my own marshmallow, making sure to keep it far enough away from the hot fireplace that it wouldn’t soon resemble my Aunt’s.

“It’s nice seeing you smile again, Pete. I’ve really missed it.”

She sighed as she watched me stiffen at her words, keeping her eyes on the flames that danced their reflection in her tired eyes. This was the first she had mentioned anything like this, and my current reaction was probably the reason. It wasn’t a shock that she knew something was up with me. I hadn’t really acted well after… that night. I tried, tried really hard to act normal in front of May… but it was exhausting. Having to pretend that everything was normal, that my world hadn’t just been shattered irrevocably? It was too hard. At the end of the day, it was just easier to escape to my room whenever I had the chance. I never saw Tony at work, but that didn’t stop the innate fear that marched through my blood every time I stepped foot into that place.

That first week after… the incident… was the hardest. I had holed myself in my room for a week, mumbling to Aunt May that I had come down with some kind of stomach bug. That wasn’t so hard to act, I threw up almost every few hours when my circling thoughts brought me back… to that. I could hardly eat, could hardly move, I thanked the stars that May kept her distance. I reminded her when she came to fuss over me that this week was an important one for her at work, said that if she caught my illness things wouldn’t go so well. She agreed, but it was hard for her to stay away. If she had gotten close enough to see what my self-imposed darkness and bundle of blankets hid, she would have freaked. She would have more than freaked.

My face was beaten black and blue, my body the same. To the best of my knowledge, I had quite a few cracked ribs, my arm surprisingly didn’t feel broken but it was fractured and badly swollen. My leg wasn’t in a good way at all. I felt like I had been run over by a truck, which probably wasn’t far from the truth. My whole body radiated pain, screamed at me for recognition… but, no matter how much my body protested, none of that compared to what I felt down below. After I awoke in that freezing crawl space, when I had finally made my way home that following dark early morning and crawled into the shower… the sight that beheld me then still haunted my nightmares even now.

I had to force myself into the cold water, had to bite my tongue till it bled to hold in my screams as I soaped my convulsing body. I collapsed under the running water when my shaking fingertips brushed past my abused hole. The screeching pain from just that feather touch vibrating through my bones. I sobbed then. Broken. Degraded. Disgusting. I hadn’t known how long I had laid there on the cold tiles, the cascade of water rushing around my battered body. It was a long moment later before I finally pulled myself up on shaking limbs, my leg still definitely broken.

I couldn’t stop the panicked cry tearing past my throat when I finally found the courage to turn my back to the mirror and bend my aching body to see the damage he had really done. I ripped my head from over my shoulder, unable to keep my eyes on the… mess. It looked bad. Really bad. I held onto my turning stomach as I gagged heavily, thankful when nothing came out. My stomach had already been thoroughly purged last night it seemed. It looked like he had torn me in two, dried blood still stubbornly covering my naked ass cheeks. The image of that pole sticking out of me flashed across my mind, his face, that smug grin as he thrust it hard into my torn and bloody hole. 

My body wasn’t fully healed after the week. Most of the bruises had disappeared or softened thankfully, and my body didn’t ache as much, but my arm was definitely still fractured and my ribs were tender. My leg was surprisingly ok, I limped when I walked but with gritted teeth I could walk normally in front of the watchful eyes of my Aunt May, and that was important. The first week and a half in the cabin with my Aunt had helped to clear up the rest of my injuries. My bruises were all but gone and the bigger pains seemed to have been patched up. I noticed if I breathed in too deeply my sides would pinch painfully were my ribs had been fractured, but it was bearable. Everything was bearable now, even… below. That area still needed a little time but all in all, it was ok. At least I didn’t burst into tears anymore whenever I had to go to the toilet. Thank god for superhuman healing.

We finished the bag of marshmallows reasonably quickly, the fire dying down as we both started to yawn. I was looking forward to bed. The days had felt long here to start with when I was still reluctant to spend my time at the cabin, but now that we were approaching the last few days of our holiday the hours sadly seemed to move so quickly. I had begun to enjoy the noisy quiet of the forest, the songbirds in the trees, the sound of the insects in the night. It was strangely comforting. It was also a relief to know that Tony wouldn’t have the chance to ‘pop in’ like he had been these last few months. All the excuses in the book to see Aunt May. 

Yes, it was nice to feel a little safe for once. I felt like I hadn’t known that feeling in a long, long time. I really didn’t know what I was going to do when it came time to face him again. After everything that happened… more so than ever I had developed a deep and consuming fear of the man. Before, my feelings had been a jumble of anger, determination and yes, fear… but now, I was solely and purely terrified. He terrified me. How was I going to save my Aunt now, save this city? Save myself?

“Ready for bed, Pete? I’m beat. All this relaxing really has me exhausted!”

My Aunt May yawned around her laugh, winking at me. I let slip another small smile, nodding my head in agreement. We hugged briefly, her arms clinging to me as I shut my eyes hard, trying to force down the compulsion to push her off me. These last few weeks… even May’s touch sent my body rigid. I held on for a beat longer before I untangled myself out of her arms, smiling to hide my discomfort. She frowned at me a little, the confusion touching her eyes for a second as she regarded me, but I was graciously spared as another yawn snuck through her lips. She patted me on the shoulder, calling out a tired farewell as she moved slowly to her room.

I showered briefly, already overcome by a deep need for sleep. I was looking forward to the soft embrace of my cotton sheets. The one great thing about the cabin was the beds, mine especially. My father, when he was alive, had made sure to make my bed the comfiest in the house, knowing that my love for sleep would compel me to spend longer here. I don’t remember much but apparently, when my father and mother took me to the cabin, I was terrified of the place, something about the sound of the forest outside. I couldn’t really understand that now though, the song of the forest was what had lulled me into a deep sleep each night. I even managed to escape the nightmares for the last few days. Hopefully, tonight would be the same.

I got to my room, shutting the door quickly behind me. I felt a little safer every time I was in a smaller place, like there was less chance of Tony hiding in some corner. I sighed as I hung up my robe breathing in a large gulp of air to calm my skittishness. Yes, I needed to sleep well tonight. Aunt May had mentioned a small hike to a nearby waterfall. I didn’t know why I had agreed to it, my body was still a little sore and I wasn’t really in the mood to be galivanting around the forest… it didn’t feel safe. I yawned again, stretching my limbs in an attempt to make my body relax, to stop myself from- no, something was wrong. Something was very wrong! Suddenly, a wave of nausea took me as my skin crawled, every cell in my body on high alert. I felt them, sensed them. Someone was here. Someone was in my room.

“Did you miss me, kid?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a cliffhanger, I'm evil like that hehe. I'm trying to de-stress and get back into the groove of things, so hopefully, the next chapter will be up sooner then this one was. Thanks for sticking around!
> 
> Feel free to comment your thoughts and even ideas if you are so inclined! I have a general outline for the story but it's always nice to hear suggestions. Comments keep me going <3
> 
> Thank you, and please be safe! If we all work together we will get through this. I'm sending some positive thoughts out there for all of you xXx


	10. Fanning the Flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Gosh, where do I start? First I just want to say a big fat sorry for taking my damn time. I know how hard it can be when you are reading a story and waiting for an update, only to realise that it's probably not coming any time soon. 
> 
> I really do feel horrible making you all wait. I hate making excuses because I know that there's a lot of people out there who are dealing with hard things at the moment, and my heart really breaks for you. Things have been pretty tough for me if I'm being honest. I've mentioned in the past that I deal with a bit of anxiety and unfortunately because of certain things, its been pretty bad for a long time. It's something that really makes me want to curl up into myself and all I want to do is sit in a lonely ball, alone lol. I hope you can all forgive me, and I hope that everyone can still be as wonderfully patient as you all have been so far. You rock! I'll try to get back on my feet and get some more updates out soon! Thanks for not sending me a mean comment or anything, when I logged back on I was expecting a few heated words hahah- so again, thank you!! Ok, I'll shut up now about me hehe, and as always, warnings and spoilers in the endnotes xx

“Did you miss me, kid?”

Those words rang through my bones, rattling my insides. Somehow my mind ran ahead a thousand miles while simultaneously standing still. How could this be happening? Why was this happening? Wasn’t this enough? Wasn’t my suffering enough for him? It was for me, this enduring pain felt like enough for one lifetime. He spoke again but I couldn’t make out the words, it was like my head was in a tunnel and all I could hear was a faint echo.

“I won’t ask you again, kid. Get over here, now.”

I heard the command, the subtle turn of his words around gritted teeth. I couldn’t move, no matter how clear the warning was, no matter how desperate that voice in my head was, screaming at me to just obey, my body was frozen. The slick stench of fear coursed through my body, reminding me what this man was capable of, reminding me that my Aunt was only a few short meters away. That’s right… my Aunt. 

My cement laden legs finally heeded my silent cries and moved. Slowly at first, each step felt as if I was wading through mud, thick and cold. The silver moonlight silhouetted his form into a grave and hideous thing. I flinched under its cover. His satisfied grin lit up his handsome face as he watched my staggering steps. I couldn’t look at him anymore, his face just a cruel reminder of that night in the alley. How could I ever think that I could face a man like him? A mortal that even away from his suit, commanded the fears of men and stirred an army of darkness in my soul? He was not a man, not a mortal, he was the embodiment of pain and I was his unwilling pilgrim.

Before I even knew it I was in front of him, my moving body stopped by the hand that rested on my cheek. I froze. His touch was light, feathery light, as his fingers traced their way, almost adoringly, down my face. It stopped. My breath stilled. Our heartbeats raced. I closed my eyes. Then, something wet. Some hot slimy thing made its way down my cheek, leaving a burning trail down my jaw, to my chest. I let out a pained squeak, a panicked wheeze as I felt his other hand pull possessively at my body. He chuckled at the noise, his hot breath next to my ear before he continued to run his tongue over my collarbone. Everything he touched burned. Burned too hot and too painful, like a raging fire across my skin. It hurt, everything hurt.

I couldn’t hold back the gasp that lurching past my lips as his strong fingers lifted my body into the air before throwing me to the bed, the springs complaining loudly as his own body wrestled me into the mattress. My eyes ripped open instinctively and the first sight that befell me stopped my heart. His large body loomed over me, his smile feline and fierce, like a hunting lion right before it feasted on its trapped gazelle… but all that I could see, was Iron Man. Flashes of that night ripped through my brain, pictures of him, of his grinning face as he plunged that pipe into me again and again, breaking me into the tiny shards of my former self. No matter how well I fit those pieces back together, no matter how expertly I glued those jagged cracks, I could never be the same again. This was the man that had left me broken, and this was the man that was going to do it all over again.

“I asked you if you had missed me.”

Tony’s deep voice whispered above me. I couldn’t help but flinch at the sound, I forgot how intimidating it was, forgot how easily just his words could wrap fear around my heart. But how? How had I forgotten any detail of this monster when I dreamed about him almost every night? He watched me steadily, waiting for my answer. I did.

“Do you want me to lie?”

The words left my mouth before I could even stop them. My whole body stilled as I waited for him to do something, say something… hurt me. I was surprised when a soft chuckle left his lips as he smiled ruefully down at me.

“I like that smart little mouth of yours, just makes me want to bite it.”

He bared his teeth playfully and I flinched again, my body beginning to shiver once more as adrenalin surged uselessly through my veins. Why was I so weak? Why was I so pathetic? If people could see me now, see the amazing Spider-man shaking like a leaf under the great and fearsome Iron Man. But no, it was worse than that, wasn’t it? Because it wasn’t just Iron Man, it was Iron Man without his suit… and what was Iron Man without his iron suit? Just a man. He was just a man.

He was just a man.

He was just…

Before I could even register it my left first struck fast and hard into his jaw, sending Stark flying off the bed. I gasped loudly as my wide eyes looked at my shaking hand. I had just done that, I had just... He was just a man. 

I felt Tony’s rage before I even heard it. His large body launched on top of mine, his hands finding my wrists and holding them hard enough to break. I acted fast, my instincts kicking into action as my fractured mind protested. Only half of me was in this fight, the other half was huddled in the corner of my head, screaming at me to stop, to submit, to let go. I couldn’t. He was just a man. 

I screeched like a banshee as I drove my knee fast into his abdomen, another rush of adrenalin pumping through me as I heard the wind get knocked out of him. He rolled off to the other side of the bed before I could try another blow, his knee hitting the open door.

The open door.

My face drained of colour and before I could even scream Tony leapt up faster than lightning and grasped my Aunt May hard to his body, his long fingers gripping her neck tightly. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god! What had I done? Why had I fought? This was my fault.

“Peter-“

May gasped out as his fingers dug even further into the soft flesh of her neck. Tears ran down my cheeks as I reached out to her, my body stopping only when I saw that the closer I got to her the tighter he held.

“T-Tony, please! She c-cant breath! Please!”

I was screaming around my tears as I begged him, pleaded with him. He just watched me, the rage in his eyes a stark contrast to the humourless smile that took his mouth.

“Take off your clothes.”

He said softly. It took me a beat to even comprehend his words, but it didn’t take me long to comply when I watched him tighten his grip again. I watched my Aunts wide eyes as she tried to gasp out her words, her lips wide and soundless as she tried to shake her head. My tears fell softly around me as I jaggedly pulled off my clothes, fast and emotionless. His grip lessened once the last piece of fabric had left my body. He commanded me to stand, told me to spin in a circle for him so he could “See the whole pretty picture.” I felt sick. Not because of my nudity, but because of the deep pain and regret that was echoing in my Aunts eyes. She was blaming herself, I could see it. She was a smart woman, and at this very moment she was piecing everything together in her mind, every little clue she could find to make any of this make sense. I watched as the realisation hit her eyes, watched as a part of herself ripped in two. She looked at me, shattered and mournful, her lips mouthing a silent, “I’m sorry.” 

I broke down, my knees buckling and sending me crashing to the hard floor. Deep sobs wracked my body as I held my face in my shaking hands. I didn’t want this, I didn’t want her to know, didn’t want her to see. All this time I had tried to protect her from this very horror and now I had doomed us both. Doomed my Aunt into thinking that she had had any control over this, that she was at fault for this. How could I tell her? How could I convince her that this was my doing? If I just hadn’t fought back, if I had just let him do what he wanted, then she would never have heard us and opened that door. This was my fault.

“Look at me, boy.”

Tony’s sharp voice commanded, cutting through my inner turmoil. I did, my red and swollen eyes looking to his. He stared at me long and hard, fixing me with a look that sent chills through my bones.

“I want you to remember this. I want you to know what it looks like when you are responsible for someone’s death.”

It took me too long. Too long to understand what he was saying in that moment. Too long to see the horror in May's eyes. Too long before I heard the loud snap of my Aunt’s neck… too long before I saw the life leave her eyes. 

It took me too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/Spoilers: Major character death, non-con touching, violence


	11. The Rabbit Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wouldn't call this a chapter so much as a fragment. Do with that what you will...
> 
> Warnings/Spoilers in endnotes

There is a hole in my heart. The more I feed it the bigger it gets, and the bigger it gets the closer it comes to consuming me whole. It hurts too, I never thought something could hurt me so truly, cut me so precisely. It’s like the devil has peered into my soul and found a detailed plan tailored only to me, using it to slice me so perfectly into little pieces.

“Kid.”

It’s a special kind of torture, this deep and pulsing ache. Somehow it leads me so close to the edge, forcing me to consider my own demise as I look down at the abys. Slowly it twists and turns each lever of my subconscious to eventually push me to long for the fall, but then and only then, at the last minute, it pulls me back, yanks me away kicking and screaming as I clutch for my end. This process is a systematic one, an ever-present one. I know each time what is happening and yet I stay a silent witness to my own torment. I watch it all with an expectant gaze and somehow, I am still surprised at each turn.

“Peter-”

Why? I know why. I understand and that is why I will carry on. I will testify my misery eternally because I crave it. I yearn for it. I need it. If I am to survive I must live this, because this pain is the closest thing to a reminder I will ever find. It is my lasting connection to the one I have lost and I will cherish it almost as much as I have cherished them. I choose not to be free because freedom is a step away from them that I cannot afford to take. 

“Peter!”

I’m awake. I’m awake again. Why? Why am I awake again? I can feel his hands on me, fingers on my neck. Just like her. Her. No. No more, please.

“Just fucking look at me, Peter!”

I see him. Him. That’s all I see, him. I’m sick of him. Him, him, him. What does he want now?

“If you don’t eat you are going to die. Do you want that? Hmm? Fucking child. Look at me!”

Die. Yes. Die. That sounds nice.

“Kid, please, just, one bite, ok?”

I want to sleep.

“There are others you know. She’s not the only one. Your friends, hmm, remember them? You don’t want anything happening to them, do you?”

She’s not the only one.

“I know about all of them, Peter. You can save them.”

Save them. 

“Ned, you know Ned. You don’t want him to die, do you?”

I don’t want them to die. I don’t want them to die. I don’t want them to die.

“I don’t want them to die…”

Is that my voice? Why does it sound like that? It hurts. Everything hurts. Why does everything have to hurt? Why does she have to be gone? Gone. She’s gone. I don’t want them to die.

“That’s right, kid! You gotta be good, hmm, so they don’t die. You don’t want them to die. Eat up, here, take a bite- ahh that’s it now, good boy.”

“I don’t want them to die.”

I don’t want them to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/Spoilers: Threat of violence, mention of past death, dialogue with clear trauma and dissociation


	12. Tooth and Nail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was wondering if I should space these out a little more, and maybe that would have been the better thing to do, but I just feel that since those of you still reading had waited so long, it would be nice to have three chapters to come back to! I hope its a nice little surprise and I hope its been worth the wait :) As always feel free to share your lovely comments! I really love seeing them!
> 
> Warnings/Spoilers in the endnotes!

It’s been four weeks since she died. That’s how I count time now. Her death. It shouldn’t feel real, all of this, but it does. How can it not be real when it hurts this bad? Everything before that feels like the dream. Whenever my head wanders to those times I must do all I can just to pull myself away from it again. It’s too addicting, the memories. If I fall too far I won’t be able to come back. 

Don’t get me wrong, it would be tempting to just disappear into the past again, but I can’t. He made sure of that. Their pictures are decorating my walls, my friends, my loved ones. He stapled their smiling faces across my cage. He knows that I cannot drift into the abys again when their eyes are on me. My Aunt already died at my hand, I can’t let their blood be too.

A sharp knock on the door pulled me from my thoughts. It’s him. He doesn’t wait for my answer, doesn’t need to. I can hear the familiar beeps from the keypad outside before the door makes a quiet whirring sound and slides open. His large body fills the frame, it always does. His strides are confident, powerful as he marches towards me with a smile, a box of pizza in his right arm.

“It’s pizza night, kid. I got your favourite, extra pineapple.”

Does he not realise how much that hurts? Seeing him carrying that damn pizza like my Aunt used to? 

“Did you finish the homework I left you?”

I glared up at him but kept my mouth shut. He didn’t notice, he was too busy dividing up the food. He poured us a glass of cola each and set a plate down in front of me, piled high with slices. I sighed and took a bite, eager to get this strange little routine over with. It tasted like dirt. To be fair, it wasn’t the pizza’s fault. That’s all food tasted like to me now. Dirt.

“Not bad, hmm? So, homework did you finish it off like I asked you to.”

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, instead chewing the tasteless mush in my mouth a little faster. After the food, he would leave. He always leaves. That was the best part of my day, then I knew I had the rest of the night to myself. Until it was daylight again.

“No.”

I could see him narrow his eyes at me, his chewing mouth going still.

“No, what?”

I sighed again, taking another huge bite, making him wait as I slowly chewed my mouthful before answering him.

“No, Sir?”

“I’m not looking for a fucking title, kid, I want to know why you didn’t finish the work I left you.”

“Didn’t feel like it.”

His whole demeanour changed then and a prickle of apprehension tickled my spine as he fixed me with a cold look.

“I’ve been pretty patent with you, after your little mental break-“

I flinched at that, fragments of memories are all I have of that time. Little pieces of a broken mind that I don’t fully hold.

“-but don’t think of me as a patient man, kid. I regret that May had to die, but if you had just kept your mouth shut-“

“Don’t.”

I snapped at him, throwing the rest of my slice back on the plate as I made to get up.

“You sit back down and eat your food!”

Tony roared, his eyes going dark as he watched me try to leave, his fist slamming down on the table hard enough to move everything on it.

“You’re not my father!”

I screamed, my voice cracking at the pitch. I didn’t speak much these days, didn’t yell. I made to leave, my hand catching my glass of cola as I turned, tipping the cup and pouring the contents across the table. That had done it. As quick as an oncoming storm Tony was on me, slamming my head to the table, my skull bouncing off the thick wood. I groaned as a shock of pain vibrated down my body. He was behind me, his anger rolling off him in waves and he pushed my face down harder. I groaned as his own face came close to mine, his breath smelling of pizza.

“In the eyes of the law, I am.”

I stilled then, my struggles paused as my eyes found his, his face inches from mine as his hand pushed me further into the table.

“With your Aunt dead, you have no one. I’m it, boy. I’ve adopted you and in the eyes of the law, in the eyes of the world, you are mine. You should feel happy! You’re on the news, kid. You should have seen yesterdays headline; Billionaire Philanthropist Playboy, Tony Stark, adopts son from deceased secret girlfriend, May Parker.”

“N-No.”

I stuttered, thoughts filling my head too fast to catch any of them. What was happening?! This couldn’t be…

“That’s right. You should fucking see it, they all think I’m a saint! The pathetic little ants.”

“That’s not… you c-can’t do that! That doesn’t make sense, the law-“

He cut me off with a chuckle, his free hand running through my hair as his body pushed closer against me from behind.

“The law is whatever I want it to be. You don’t get it, do you, kid? I’ve got money, I’ve got power, and now I’ve got you. So, stop being a little brat so I won’t have to punish you.”

I could hear the gleam in his eye at the last bit, the sadist. The monster. I was trapped. Even if I ever did manage to get out of this room, I was tied to this man forever now, in more ways then one. He was right. He had me.

“I don’t care what you do to me.”

My voice was devoid of all emotion, I was drained. I was so fucking tired of it all. Tired of him. I just wanted to sleep. That same prickle ran up my spine when I heard his humourless laugh, felt his fingers run down my back.

“Is that right, tough guy? A bit of fatherly advice, hmm, be careful what you wish for.”

His hand moved from my neck and into my hair, pulling the locks tightly into his grasp.

“I want you to clean up your mess, kid.”

I grunted as he pushed my face further into the spilt puddle of cola and I coughed loud as I breathed in some of the liquid. I could feel it burn up my nostrils as it sliced its way to my throat. I moaned at the stinging sensation.

“With your tongue, clean it.”

I growled at that, trying to pull my head from his grasp, but then I felt his fingers trailing to the band of my pants.

“Fuck you!”

I screamed, wriggling further away from him. He laughed, a cold and humourless thing.

“Fuck you. Yes, that’s exactly what I’m going to do to you unless you do as I say. Now.”

My heart sped up impossibly fast as I felt him from behind me, something rock hard was pressed up against my backside and the further I tried to move away from it the closer it got. I started to panic, flashes of memories slicing through my brain, showing me, reminding me what he could do. What he was capable of. My short-lived bravado dissipated as the tears started to roll.

“P-Please, don’t.”

I cried, my heart hammering wildly in my chest as I felt his wandering fingers pause. His face came close to mine again and I could feel him hum happily as he breathed me in, his hips rocking hard against my ass. I flinched as more memories threatened to cut me, slice at the remainder of my dignity. The pipe. Sticking pins through spiders.

“I’ll do it! Please, just, p-please don’t.”

His face moved even closer still, his grin stretching his smile impossibly wide.

“Then you better start licking, kid.”

I did. My tongue shot out and I lapped up the spill, quietly weeping as I did. All the while he continued rocking into me, his hardness brushing against my ass over and over again, his breathing heavy and sick. He moved around my head, not letting me go till I had cleaned up a majority of the cola on the table. I was expecting him to make me clean up what had spilled on the floor but instead, he just got me to sit back in the chair and finish the pizza. I did. Every bite. After the meal, he grabbed me by the scruff of the neck and told me to get into bed and close my eyes.

“I want you to tell me the names of your friends, Peter, I want you to call out their names. I want you to remember, I want you to know what will happen to them if you disobey me. Say it.”

Between my tears I called out their names, my voice cracked and broken, my eyes still squeezed shut. I concentrated only on the words, drowning out his grunts from above me as he stroked himself, the sound of his climax. I said their names, again and again, as he spurted his seed across my face and demanded I keep it there till morning as a reminder… and I kept repeating their names as I fell asleep to the sound of my own tears. I said their names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warnings/Spoilers* Non-con touching, violence, threats of violence, mentions of death, non-con face cum shot, psychological abuse


	13. Burning Midnight Oil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, because well, you deserve it! I've got a busy couple of weeks ahead of me, but I will hopefully keep chugging along while I still have the wind in my sails. I hope everyone is doing ok and being safe. Don't forget how important it is to do a little bit of self-care. Be kind to yourselves <3 x
> 
> *Warnings & Spoilers* in endnotes! Please read the trigger warnings if you could possibly be triggered by any of the content tagged.

“Pete, can you pass me the sandwiches, to the right- yup that’s it!”

I laughed as a gleeful smile spread across her cherry lips. She sure did love sandwiches.

“Isn’t this such a beautiful day? There’s something magical about a picnic on a sunny Sunday.”

She breathed in a deep sigh, closing her eyes for the briefest of moments as the light of the sun danced across her face. I nodded, not that she could see it, and stuffed half a sausage role in my mouth, flakes of pastry sticking to my lips as I chewed. It really was a nice day. I looked back to her face, watching as anther smile pulled at her lips. She looked to me with that dazzling smile, her eyes shining brighter than any summer sun. 

“Aunt May-“

“Hmm?”

She breathed, stretching out like a lazy cat as she watched my slight frown.

“You’ve got something on your- wait, here-“

She giggled and scrunched up her face as I licked my thumb and brought it to her neck.

“You’ve got a smudge or something…”

I wiped at the dark spot staining her otherwise luminescent skin. She watched me.

“It really doesn’t want to come off, it’s like…”

I pulled back my hand suddenly as if I had been burned, a look of horror marring my features. The small smudge was growing, expanding. I watched it with wide eyes, all the while my Aunt’s tinkling laughter continued.

“Y-Your neck!”

I screamed, barely audible over her now bellowing laugh. Deep purple-black bruises decorated May’s neck like dark jewels. I looked to her in horror as her laugh got louder and louder, the once summer sky turning grey and clouded. The food around us turned to ash, crumbling into piles of sickly black.

“Aunt May! Please! Y-You’re scaring me-“

She stopped, her loud and scratching laughter dying in her throat. It finally stopped. I was crying. When had I started crying? She looked at me now, her eyes black and wide, her neck covered in stark bruises. She was still. I was still. The world stopped spinning and the sky stopped churning. We were still. Her mouth opened, barely a whisper coming from her white lips. I leaned forward, trying to hear the words she struggled to say.

“Why did you kill me, Peter?”

My mouth hung open as my tears flowed, her words not making sense. Nothing made sense.

“I didn’t! Please May, I wouldn’t-“

Her laugh cut through my desperate words. A twisted and strangled sound. Then she stopped again, leaving me one last cold look. Her dead eyes boring into mine.

“Why?”

Then I watched in horror as her neck twisted sharply, a crack that mimicked a lightning bolt echoing around me.

Then she was gone. I was gone. The world was silent.

Wake up.

I scrambled upright, my chest heaving in sobs, face wet with the tears of my slumber. The same. It was that same dream again. I groaned as my shaking hands clutched at my heart, trying to keep it steady before it beat right out of my chest. My eyes were blinded by the darkness around me, but before they could even adjust, the sound of the keypad and a whirring door startled me into the hard frame of the bed. No. Not now.

His footstep echoed in time with my heart, closer. I sunk myself further into the bed, pulling the covers closer to me. Like that ever helped. I held my breath, as if that would somehow make this nightmare stop, as if that could somehow make him disappear.

“Can’t sleep?”

His voice was heavy, breathy, as if he too had been pulled from a restless sleep. He had a crisp suit on, just missing a jacket which meant he had just come back from work. I didn’t answer, just pulled myself further into the blankets. He reached out to me and I closed my eyes tight, waiting for his fingers to find their destination. They didn’t. I opened my eyes slowly, seeing his tall form towering over me in the blackness, watching me.

“You’ve been crying.”

It wasn’t a question, he wasn’t looking for an answer.

“I thought you liked it when I cried.”

I wiped my face self-consciously, hating myself for shrinking under his hard gaze. He sighed.

“Only when I make you cry.”

I didn’t know what to make of that, didn’t know what he wanted me to say, if he even wanted me to answer. He moved toward me and I flinched back, clutching the sheets like a safety blanket. 

“C’mon kid, move over.”

My breath caught as another pathetic sob escaped my clasped lips.

“P-Please, not n-now, I can’t-“

I hiccupped as another sob bubbled through my chest, my panic rising as I heard him sigh again and pull the sheets back before his nimble fingers moved swiftly to the zipper of his pants.

“No, no, no…”

I was crying, like a weak child, desperately clinging to my blanket. Not again, not now. Flashes of memories flicked through my mind and bile rose to my throat as I could almost taste his flesh, his hot seed down my throat. 

It had first started when I had made him angry. All it took was a single wrong answer, a question I had deliberately miscalculated, a mistake he knew I had done on purpose. He knew. Somehow, he just knew. He had held me down, his hand tightly on my throat, a move he just knew would hurt me, would remind me of her. Then he forced me onto my knees. 

As he thrust viciously into my throat, he reminded me over and over again what would happen to my friends, what he would do to them, what I would be responsible for. He didn’t need to say it, I already knew. It would be my fault. 

I could still feel his fingers, tightly woven into my hair, using my head as a puppet, forcing himself into my battered throat. That wouldn’t be the last time. After that, he started to visit me in the night sometimes. He wouldn’t touch me every night, sometimes he would just watch me sleep, or at least, pretend to sleep. Other times, he would touch me, use me, my mouth. So far, that’s all it had been, just my mouth… but I knew that that wouldn’t last forever. Eventually, he would get bored of shoving himself into just my throat. And that was what kept me up most nights, that thought alone was almost worse than the nightmares, almost as painful as watching my Aunt die again and again. Almost.

I was shivering hard, my body almost going into panic mode as I watched his pants drop to the ground. This was the part where he would grab me by the hair and pull me to the ground. This is where he would stick his fingers into my mouth, thrusting them in and out as he stroked himself to every gagging sound I made. He made me curl my lips, made me pull my hands up to cup his balls as he dove himself into me harder. He liked it when I cried on his cock.

I was pulled back to the present when I saw Tony move. I stiffened as I watched him draw up his shirt and pull it off his body, throwing it behind him in one easy flick of the hand. He never did that. Never bothered taking off his shirt. He didn’t do that. He didn’t, he…. why was he doing that? I shrunk back impossibly further, my body curling up into itself as his underwear dropped to the floor next. I couldn’t watch anymore, I couldn’t do it.

“Turn over.”

He commanded, his voice unusually soft in the darkness. I rolled over, my cries getting louder, desperate. Not now. Not like this. I felt him before I heard him, my body flinching hard from his grasp as his arms roped themselves around mine. My heart was hammering in my chest, the sound of it drowning out the speeding thoughts of my own scattered brain. His hot body morphed around me, pulling me tight against him. I was trapped. This was it. This was what I had feared for so long. His body was still, quiet. I waited. As the seconds dragged on, my breath became faster, my body shaking hard in his tight embrace. I could feel every inch of his body against my own, his bare skin radiating a heat that sped my heart even faster. This was it.

“Did you have a bad dream?”

His soft voice whispered in my ear, his breath tickling my skin and making me shudder all over again. I couldn’t answer him through my thick sobs but I knew that it was dangerous to keep dodging his questions. I nodded in answer, hiccupping again through my tears, feeling his arms pull me closer as I did. He was so warm. Too warm. I didn’t like this. I didn’t want this.

“That means you still have your soul. That’s good.”

I frowned through my tears, his answer jolting me out of my buzzing thoughts, pulling me from my own fearful dialogue. What did he say? 

I stilled for the first time since Tony had entered the room, when I felt his lips on the back of my head, felt him kiss me there softly before he let out a long breath. It took me far to long to realise that he had fallen asleep, his body still tangled across mine. For a moment I thought he had awoken when his leg shifted and draped itself across mine possessively, his arms pulling me impossibly tighter against his chest. Only a startling snore clued me in to his current state.

It took me hours to fall asleep in his arms, his constricting hold keeping my breaths shallow and unsteady. The heat of his body simultaneously lulling me into temporary comfort and keeping me in a state of sleeplessness. He was just too hot, too close like this. Too human. It took me another few hours before my eyelids finally started to feel heavy again, any thoughts of my Aunt, of that nightmare, replaced by him, by this. 

That night, for the first time in a long time, I didn’t dream at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warnings & Spoilers* Non-con touching, forced blow job, abuse (psychological, physical, emotional), mentions of character death, violence
> 
> Always feel free to comment if you are so inclined xXx


	14. Under the Weather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warnings & Spoilers* in endnotes xx

We were going out again. We were going out again and I wanted to die. I didn’t know at what point I had started to crave the confines of my cage, but the thought of having to step foot outside of my room made me shiver in fear. When had this turned into fear? The first time Tony let me out, accompanied by him of course, I was apprehensive. I had stopped counting the days long ago, but I still dreamed about the outside world, still craved it. I wanted to feel the natural sun on my skin, wanted to breathe air that hadn’t been recycled by a filtration system, wanted to see another human face that wasn’t Stark’s.

At first, it was just a walk, just a short trip into the sun… and it was nice. It was nice, and it was overwhelmingly terrifying. I thought that it had just been because it was the first time, the first foot out the door in a long while that surged a bone-chilling fear inside of me. It had been so long. But it never went away, not until I was led back, like a dog on an invisible leash, into my little piece of hell. When had that bloody room become my nightmarish haven? 

It was worse the more we went out, longer trips, longer walks. Sometimes we would take his car, sometimes we would even visit his work… our work, I guess. Well, maybe not anymore. I had been demoted from intern to captive… I mean, both positions had been unpaid, so what really was the difference? The difference… The difference was who I had to go home to. May. No, no, no! Stop it! Don’t think of her now! 

Memories sliced through my brain again, her smiling face, her tinkling laugh… her broken neck. The more I tried to stop the flood of images taking over my mind, the faster they came. My hands rushed to my skull, trying to stop it, trying to beat the memories away. Nothing hurt me like they did, nothing could.

“Hey, hey! Cut it out.”

Tony’s grunt rang out, large hands grasping my face firmly, protecting me from my own angry fists. His unwelcome touch always trickled disgust down my spine, but for this moment, this second… it was ok. It was a distraction. The feeling of his callous skin on mine drew me out of the all-encompassing memories, drew me away from her. How ironic.

“What’s going on? You don’t want to go?”

I shook my head, tears already brimming as I tried to untangle myself from his grasp. He didn’t let me go, his eyes trained on me, his face blurry through my tears.

“No.”

I let out a shuddering breath as I tried to calm myself. Why was I always crying? Why was I this pathetic? Pathetic little Spider-Man, taking comfort in the arms of the city’s greatest enemy. A murderer.

“No?”

He asked, surprised. I paused, something in his tone, in his question. I shook my head, looking away from those piercing eyes, finally pulling out of his grasp.

“I-I mean, I want to go, of course I want to go, it’s just, I, I don’t feel so well. I feel sick.”

I turned away from him, so he couldn’t see the lie in my eyes. I heard his footsteps, slow and sure, as he circled around me. Dissecting me, cutting open my words. He couldn’t know. I couldn’t tell him the truth, if I did, I would be admitting that I preferred to stay here, in the room he held me captive, then in the outside world I had once belonged. It would be admitting that I no longer fit out there anymore… and if I didn’t fit out there, was I saying that I could only belong here? In his grasp? I could never. I would never. 

He finally stopped in front of me again, pushing his hand up against my forehead, brushing my hair aside. I squirmed uncomfortably at his touch, scrunching my eyes closed at the assault. After what felt like an eternity he finally pulled back, clicking his tongue in a chiding manner.

“You’re a little warm, but you don’t feel feverish.”

I didn’t look at him, just darted my eyes to the floor as I wrung my hands together. I could feel his eyes on me still, heavy, suffocating. Before I could even comprehend what was happening, strong hands encircled my waist and pulled me up high. He threw me over his shoulder effortlessly, one hand slapping me hard across the ass, making me yelp.

“Well, looks like its bedrest for you then, doctors’ orders.”

Before I could even say a word, he had me stripped naked and tucked under the covers, his hand back on my forehead, eyes regarding me with humour. Bastard.

“They say the best thing to break a fever is warmth… and guess who is the world warmest heater?”

My eyes widened when he flung off his clothes, a grin tugging at his lips as he watched my mouth drop. I turned my gaze before he tugged at his underwear, hiding my eyes from the sight of this man in all his glory. I heard him chuckle, felt the springs whine under his weight as his hot flesh curled around mine. He wasn’t lying, he was hot, his body radiating a kind of heat I wasn’t expecting. My heart sped in my chest as he pulled me close, he sighed contently in the hold. My body was rigid, my face contorted in distaste at the predicament I was in. I should have just fucking gone outside. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

“If you don’t relax, I’ll make you relax, kid.”

I wasn’t sure how he expected a threat was going to relax me, but I did the best I could to soften my body a little, my spine still straighter than an arrow in his heated embrace. This was the first time he had held me since that night. I had feared that that too would become a part of his torture, but he had strangely pulled away again after that. My meals delivered through the slot through the door for the next few days. He had told me he had been busy working on something during the time his visits stopped, and maybe he was, but I couldn’t shake the feeling that it was something more. Was he trying to mess with my mind? Trying to twist my brain into intricate little knots? If he was, it was working.

“You’ve been using the shampoo I got you.”

I shuddered at the husky note in his voice, my throat tightening at the sound. 

“I didn’t have much of a choice.”

I snapped my mouth shut, wary of the bitterness so evident in my voice. Careful now, Peter. I had to be cautious. It was hard to keep myself checked when his skin was pressing so heatedly against mine. It overwhelmed my senses, all of them, made it hard for me to keep my emotions in line when the scent of him was so brutally blanketing my body, when all my nerves were on high alert. I had to keep my mouth shut. Tony pressed his face into my hair, breathing in my scent before sighing into my neck, making the little hairs there stand up, goosebumps littering my skin. I squeaked when his lips touched the sensitive skin of my nape, making my heart jump once again.

“We always have a choice, Peter.”

It always unnerved me when he used my name, always sent a shiver down my spine, sparking each nerve centre and pushing out a warning through the rest of my body. I closed my eyes, trying to breathe, trying to keep myself calm. That was hard to do when I was wrapped in the arms of a monster, a hard cock pressed up against my ass.

“Do you miss them? Your friends?”

I couldn’t help the jolt that ran through my body at the mention of my friends, so casually, so softly. I tried to stifle the burning rage that settled deep in the pit of my belly. How dare he ask me that? How dare he mention them so easily like that, so sparingly? I breathed out again, holding my tongue at the question, desperate for him to let it go, to let me keep my silence. I nodded, which wasn’t an easy feat, pulled so tight to his chest. 

My body was so hot now, the warmth radiating from him had managed to raise my temperature high enough for me to sweat. I wriggled uncomfortably in his hold as I started to pant a little, my mind in a fog of heat. Was he doing this on purpose or did he really not notice? As the minutes ticked on it was getting harder and harder to stay in control, to stay calm. It was already hard enough to be around him, the deep feeling of dread and disabling fear magnified by my ‘spidey-senses’, and now with this overwhelming heat? With the all-encompassing touch of his body… it was too much. I had to stay calm. Stay. Calm.

There was silence between us after that, the only noise our joint breathing, his quiet kisses on the back of my head. I tried to relax, my body already aching as the tension my stiff muscles were under, but that was like asking someone to relax in the jaws of a lion, ridiculous and impossible. When he did finally speak I jumped at the sound, and muscles that weren’t tensed before were now.

“My father used to hold me like this, when I was sick.”

I could hear the smirk in his voice when he said the word ‘sick’. I ground my teeth, the bubbling anger and shot nerves giving way to a burst in my composure.

“Did your father used to shove his dick down your throat too?”

I spit the words out, unable to bite them back. I felt his own body tense, felt his arm around me tighten. In a matter of seconds, he had rolled on top of me, sitting on my waist, hands slamming my wrists to the mattress in a bone-breaking grip. His eyes bore down into mine, hard and glaring. He was still.

“You listen to me now and you listen to me well. I warned you once before that I am not a patient man, and if you test that patience, I will have to teach you what happens when you dare to push me. Don’t fuck with me, kid.”

I was breathing heavy, the pressure of his weight on my stomach making it hard to even draw breath. I couldn’t meet his eyes, couldn’t watch the mix of rage, desire, contempt and sadistic glee flash across those dark orbs. The sound of the hard slap radiated off my skull before the pain even registered. I sucked in a strained breath as I felt the sting roll like a wave through my face, tears automatically prickling in my eyes.

“You look at me when I talk to you, boy.”

My lip quivered as I flicked my eyes to his, the hard gaze greeting me making my eyes glance away again. Another vicious slap painted stars across my eyes, a gasp leaving my already tightening throat. I was crying again, what a surprise. When I was finally able to look into his gaze again without flinching, he stared me down, watching the childish tears fall so easily to my cheeks.

It felt like hours that his eyes bored into mine, felt like an eternity really. When he finally left, he took my clothes and the blankets with him, only coming back briefly to drag the mattress outside of the door, throwing me one last withering gaze before he turned on his heal, door slowly whirring closed behind him. I was left alone, finally. Only now I was naked, cold and had nothing to sleep on but the freezing concrete floor. Fantastic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warnings & Spoilers* Violence, non-con touching, mentions of past sexual assault
> 
> Not a big chapter today, and not really an exciting one either sorry, but I just needed it to show a few little important things that needed showing hahah thanks always for reading! Comments make my day <3


	15. The Cat Has Nine Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well... I'm back heheh
> 
> Ok, I know, I've been back for a while. I started a new story (was only supposed to be a one-shot) so I could get new inspiration for this one, and then it kinda became a whole thing. Then I got the inspiration for another story (another supposed one-shot) and that's become a whole thing--- ahhh you see where I'm going here. 
> 
> But! But! I finally got a zing! Got a little spark that lead me to write another chapter for this! :D It's going to be a bit short because I've given myself wayyyy too much to do and my work/school schedule is brutal at the moment- but I'll be posting two more chapters after this very quickly! That is my apology to you, my dear dear readers <3 
> 
> This story has a special little place in my heart and my mental health is really good lately!! So, things are looking up for me. Love you all--- xXx

I didn’t hear him, didn’t see the door open, didn’t feel his hands on my skin. The only thing that pulled me from my wakeful dream was his insistent voice breaking its way into my consciousness. How long had it been? How many days, how many hours since he had left me naked on the cold floor? I didn’t know. I stopped counting. I felt a rushed hand to my forehead and I groaned, too weak to pull myself away from him. Too hot. Why was everything so hot?

“You’re burning up.”

I heard him grunt as he swore under his breath. I opened my eyes, only realising I had had them closed when I did. How long had I been asleep? His fingers left me then and I groaned again, not sure why my stomach twisted viciously at the sound of his retreating footsteps. I didn’t get enough time to figure it out, the calming echo of his shoes tapping so prettily against the cement floor that it made me sigh in relief. Wrong. That was wrong. I was wrong. Stop it, Peter.

I didn’t pay attention to what he was doing, a strange rustling and a chorus of footsteps all that clued me in to his adventures. My concentration now was just on my throat, feeling the way each breath tickled so brutally against the dryness of my oesophagus. Why? I knew why.

My body was heaved up into strong arms and I nestled into the monster, arguing with myself why I should bother to fight it. I was so hot. So cold. So dead. It was hard to blink, my eyelids almost dragging as I did, no moisture to make their passage an easy one. It hurt, but, so did everything, right? It all just melded together in the end, didn’t it? As long as there was an end.

I was on a bed. It took my mind some time before I could comprehend that fact. The arms were still there, still holding my body. Then, something at my lips. Cold liquid flowed down my dry throat, the sensation of it making me moan, making me writhe. It was so good, so fucking, insanely, hideously good. Why had I ever stopped drinking this elixir of pure satisfaction? Every drop seemed to soothe each hurt, each worry. I was drinking God.

Wait, no… that’s not what I wanted though, was it? My mind was so slow now, each thought was sluggish and fat, dragging itself through my head with quiet determination. I didn’t want this God at my lips. I had spent all my solitary days since Tony had left me here ignoring the bottles of water left for me. I couldn’t stop now, not when I was this close. 

I gritted my teeth, using the last slither of strength I possessed to clamp my mouth deservedly closed. The last trickle of water made my stomach rebel and I chocked on my own vomit. He held me up, let me cough out the meagre liquid I had managed to drag in before I sagged in his grip. I continued to gag, horrid strangled sounds that made my throat burn all the more and yet still, I smiled.

“You stupid boy! Stupid, stupid boy!”

My eyes finally fluttered to a close as I surrendered to the closing darkness, the pains of my mortality succumbing to its night… and yet still, I smiled.

***

I couldn’t stop the pathetic deluge of tears run down my cheeks as I assessed my surroundings. I was in my cage, still trapped like a songless bird, only now I had been chained too. No metal kind of chain, it was one made of plastic tubes and beeping machines. My chain was life.

Tony was slumped over in the corner, a wide chair that I hadn’t seen before, the kind with heavy wood and floral-scented cushions. His head snapped up when he sensed my eyes on him and I had to bite back a gasp at the expression written so plainly over his features. Fear. What did the Great and Terrible Iron Man have to fear?

“You’re awake.”

He whispered, his voice cracking obscenely, the remanets of a sleepless night evident in his tone.

“Well done, Tony… you’ve captured me again.”

I whispered, my own voice cracking for a very opposite reason. His tired eyes narrowed and he hooked me with a glare, his fists clenching, turning his tan skin to a shade of lily-white.

“So, this was your intention then?”

Tony asked, his voice taking on a hard edge, his words gritted and tense. It was enough to almost hide it, enough to shadow the slight sting sitting behind those words. Pain. 

“My intention…”

I sighed, looking around the room I had come to hate almost as much as Tony himself… my hidden respite. I glanced to the tube in my arm, the clear liquid heading straight to my veins. I sighed again.

“…wasn’t this.”

I closed my eyes briefly, letting out a slow breath before I looked back to him again. His eyes were wide, almost comically so, his mouth twisted into a ripped snarl.

“That! That is not something you can choose anymore!”

Tony was seething, his eyes bloodshot and wild, his still clenched fists slamming into the arms of the chair. I flinched at the sound but smiled despite it.

“Ah… so my death also belongs to you? Am I to have nothing for myself?”

I let out a humourless laugh, a breathy sound that caught in my throat and made my eyes scrunch hard until I saw stars. I heard his body move, the rustling of fabric against fabric making an almost uncomfortable itch tickle across my skin. Each hurried step took him closer to my bedside until his hot breath was mingling with my own.

“Everything belongs to me, Peter, everything. You. Are. Mine.”

"You left me."

"And you tried to leave me. We're even, kid."

I opened my eyes, his glare making me shiver still, his hand coming up to grasp my throat. The hold wasn’t painful but my heart still raced. He knew what it did to me, knew how exactly the feel of a hand on a neck hurt me. It was my warning. I hate him.

“Do it. You know you want to, Tony, strangle the life out of me, take my death, like her, take me. Take me-”

The sound of the vicious slap echoed around the room. I heard it before I felt it, and when I felt it, I tasted it. Tears prickled in my eyes even when I begged them not too, a sob slipping past my throat even as I tried to wrestle it back. What was wrong with me? How could I have so many twisted emotions tangling in my brain?

“You stupid boy!”

Tony screamed, another slap pulling a wail from my parted lips. He pressed his forehead to mine, the pressure of it making me grunt, making me whine.

“If you will not hold onto your life then I will have to do it for you. You will not leave me, kid, you will not leave me alone. I will rip out every fucking throat I see if you ever try to do this again. I will skin your friends alive, I will hunt down every person who has ever touched your life and I will hurt them, I will hurt them so bad that they will scream for death. You understand? You understand now?!”

I flinched as his heavy breath mingled with mine, as each exhale of his became each inhale of my own. Like he was becoming a part of me… just like he promised. We stayed like that for a while, his forehead hot against mine, our breaths chasing each other, my tears slowly drying. 

“I understand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeek! What do we think? Poor Peter :( I'm sorryyyy xx
> 
> New chapter tomorrow! Sorry they are so short <3


	16. Road Less Traveled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short and sweet chapter <3
> 
> I hope it's ok. It's the best I can do for now xxx

“Checkmate.”

I said coolly, topping his king over for dramatic effect. He chuckled, raising his hand's palm down and imitating a mock bow. A small smile tugged at my lips as I started to gather all the pieces, folding the board in two and putting it back in the box. Tony’s king was almost forgotten, the piece hiding under Tony’s lap when I had knocked it and as I reached for it there I noticed the flash of hunger that took his eyes as my hand brushed across his leg.

I breathed in a shaky breath, trying to ignore the trickle of unease that slid so comfortably down my spine. I felt his eyes on me, his searching gaze like rough fingers, pulling at me, tugging at my skin.

It had been over a month since I had spent the week bedridden, had tubes coming out of me, had a faceless doctor who ignored my cries for help poke and prod at me, talking to Tony about my own body as if I was just a pet and Tony my master. That was probably the truth though, wasn’t it? I was a pet and Tony… Tony Stark was my master. 

During that month, things had changed. I had accepted my role, accepted my permanent status of stuck. I was the songless bird who had yet to sing for their supper. Tony hadn’t touched me during that time- he had touched me, intimately, of course, every night coming to my bed, cradling my naked body against his own unhidden flesh… but he hadn’t yet touched me in all the ways he had done in the past. 

He was getting restless, I could sense it. It made me want to scream. This month reprieve had made every second waiting for him to finally make the move almost impossible. Last week I had awoken to him touching himself as his fingers scraped down my body, brushing past my nipples, grasping at my hips. I pretended to still be asleep, afraid that if he had known I was awake, he would have used me in a different way, forced my active cooperation. So, I stayed, still and quiet breaths as he came to his end and spilled himself over my back.

“You’ve beaten me again.”

Tony said with a chuckle, his voice taking on a husky tone that made me shiver. I blushed, I couldn’t help it. Praise seemed so rare nowadays, I was like a dog looking for scraps. I heard his breath hitch a little, his hand extending to cup my cheek, thumb brushing over my skin.

“It’s the only game where that prospect is possible.”

I said softly, glancing away from his heavy eyes, seeing the weight of his lust there, churning, waiting.

“You’re so pretty when you blush, you know that? You don’t do it often.”

Tony said, his words still slow and measured, almost said in rythem with his own thumb, still gliding back and forth over my cheek. He let me go finally, and I let out a breath I hadn’t realised I had been holding.

“You don’t compliment me often.”

I replied, kicking myself when I realised that I had actually said those words out loud. I snuck a glance at Tony, flitting my eyes away quickly when I witnessed the odd look turning his features. 

“Well, I guess I’ll have to compliment you more often, then.”

I kept my eyes low, not daring to see that strange look… not daring to show him my own. I hated this, hated how much these little things were starting to affect me now. I knew what was happening, knew the signs of a manipulated mind, and yet all I could do was sit back and witness the twisting of my own. Watch the way each deluge of affection started to eat away at my own reserves. Even now, the warmth of my cheek begged to have his hand back again, even as my own thoughts shuddered at the idea. Body and mind… mine were at war with each other.

“Ok, you know the deal, you won, so dinners on you tonight. What are you in the mood for?”

I fitted a smile across my lips, ignoring the way my stomach rolled. Food was starting to taste good again… and that very idea made me want to scratch my eyes out. It had only been a few months since May's death and now I was eating with the same appetite I had when she was alive. It felt like a slap in the face… felt like I was spitting on her grave.

We both stood up from the floor, Tony stretching his back with a crack and stifling a yawn. I made my way to the table, pulling out plates and cutlery like I did every night now, the routine well and set into stone. I was like a trained monkey… like a dog that did tricks.

“Chinese sounds nice.”

The food came pretty quickly, Tony ducking out to greet the delivery man that probably had been set to arrive at some other location. It was funny, he didn’t even bother closing the door during this time, just running out of it, leaving the songless bird with a promise of false freedom. This was no mistake, it was a message. ‘You can go, but you won’t, this cage is not your true one’.

We ate in relative silence; the only interruption was Tony’s few tries to initiate a conversation. Sometimes, when I could make myself forget, we would talk for hours… when I couldn’t, we didn’t talk at all. Tony never liked those times.

“Foods good tonight, you’re right about the honey chicken-“

“I want to see Aunt May’s grave.”

I whispered, cutting Tony off with a stumbling of words, my sudden urge to spit out my sentence too overwhelming to fear his wrath. He stopped short, his eyes tightening as he let out a slow breath.

“That’s not a good idea, kid.”

Tony sighed, an edge to his words that hadn’t been there before. I swallowed my urge to just nod my head, to figuratively bare my neck in silent submission. I couldn’t. I had to get this out.

“Please, Tony, I-I need to see her. She haunts me, my dreams, I can’t stop seeing the way she… I can’t… I need to do this-”

“It’s not a good idea.”

Tony grunted, cutting off my words as they spiralled into messy tears. I wiped my eyes, sniffling into my half-finished plate. I already knew what I would have to sacrifice, knew that this ask would be too big an ask for tears alone.

“I’ll let you h-have me.”

I whispered, pulling my chin up a little higher, letting the determination in my words seep into my shoulders. Tony’s mouth dropped, an action so out of character, so ridiculously not Tony that I would have laughed… if I wasn’t just bargaining my virginity right now. 

“I already have you.”

Tony breathed, his voice lowering an octave as his eyes flicked up and down my body. I shuddered, locking my chin high, refusing to let myself back out of this. This was my only bargaining chip, the only thing that I had left to give… and it wasn’t forever. Tony was getting bolder, and his needs were getting heavier. Soon enough I wouldn’t just wake up to Tony masturbating himself… he wouldn’t go on like that forever. Maybe if I just gave myself over first, I could get something for it… then maybe, it wouldn’t feel so much like I was losing a part of myself, I was just, trading it.

“F-Fuck me, I’ll let you fuck me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Peter... wow.
> 
> Feel free to comment, my pretties <3 I reply to them all. Criticisms fine too, as long as its constructive hehe xx


	17. Kiss and Tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sweet things :)
> 
> Thanks for sticking by this story! I may have to leave it on a short hiatus since uploading chapters to all three stories at once has proven to not be such a good idea- yayaya :/
> 
> We'll see though! I'm hoping that even with my crappy work/school schedule I'll still be able to do it... but ahhhh I don't know. I'll just leave it at we'll see lol xxx
> 
> Also, sorry sorry sorry for the horribly short chapter :( It's unfortunately the best I can do right now. 
> 
> <3

“F-Fuck me, I’ll let you fuck me.”

As the words tumbled out of my mouth I felt the bile rise up in my throat, an odd itching sensation tickling my stomach. I said it… I really said it. 

Tony regarded me with hard eyes, but the glint was there, that invisible mask not hiding the spark of need buried deep inside that look. Got him.

“I can do that too… already.”

Tony said softly with a reaching smile, his teeth peeking through the grin. I nodded my head, blinking back the tears of apprehension that had threatened to form. 

“I know, but you can’t make me p-participate, not fully. If you let me have this one this then I will… do it, with you, really do it.”

“Do it? Do what?”

Tony asked slyly, smirking as I tried to hold back my glare. He knew exactly what I meant but he wanted to me to say it again.

“Fuck me.”

Tony let out a loud laugh, his eyes twinkling as he looked me up and down, watching as my face turned red in the attention. He stopped suddenly, the full hunger of his stare lamenting me. 

“Deal.”

He said, a vibrant seriousness in his tone that made me shudder. He was on me then, his body almost flying out of his chair as he yanked my from my own, his grip dangerously tight around my arm. I gasped as he threw me on the bed, biting back the image of that night, breathing through my nose as I pulled myself into the present again.

“Not now!”

I screeched, trying to fight him as he yanked at my pants, wrestling them off my legs with an unnerving efficiency. Tony just grinned, but the expression didn’t reach his eyes, they were too full already, too stuffed with greedy lust crowding them, blinding them.

“Yes, now.”

He growled, his fingers moving down to his own pants, the tell-tale sign of his own cock hard and hungry tenting his trousers. I shook my head wildly, trying to pull myself backwards on the bed, trying to crawl away from him. 

“N-No, but my Aunt, you agreed!”

My voice was desperate and shrill, my mind flailing to grasp the last string of control I had left. I couldn’t have my hopes dashed, couldn’t have my one bargaining chip devalued. He wouldn’t take me to her now. He wouldn’t take me. I had lost. I let out a broken sob as I curled up on my side, my body shaking as I heaved panicked breaths. I had lost.

I felt his fingers on me, stifling me, searching my skin. I waited for him to take me, to force himself on me, images of that pipe once again flittering through my mind, making me cry louder. The dam burst.

“For fucks sake, kid!”

Tony roared, his hands wrestling my shaking body to the bed, his hard mass pinning me. When I realised he wasn’t moving anymore I opened my eyes slowly, sniffling as the tears burned down my cheeks. I saw his hard eyes right above me and I went to shy away but he had me already captured.

“Is this funny to you, hm? Get a man all riled up just for the amusement?”

He spat out, his breath heavy and hot, like a bull behind the fence, waiting to charge. I sniffled again, a small sob escaping my lips as I tried to keep myself from crumbling.

“We made a deal, right, kid? You aren’t holding up your end.”

He growled, watching me flinch at his words. I shook my head, my eyes wide as I tried to take in enough air to answer.

“Y-You aren’t h-holding it, y-you-“

I wanted to scream at myself, to kick and flail and cry and run. I was pathetic, my words twisted and garbled. Tony seemed to wait, his breath still fast and warm on my cheek. I tried again, letting each breath come in slower, forcing myself to calm down.

“Y-You said I could see m-my Aunt, that was, that was t-the deal.”

I whispered, finally managing to get out a single sentence. Tony regarded me slowly, his body pressing against me a little harder as he breathed.

“We didn’t say what would come first, kid. I’ll let you see your Aunt, that’s a big risk I’m taking, right? So, you are going to hold up your end now, aren’t you?”

I let out a whimper as I played over his words in my head, again and again. How could I trust him, though? How could I know that once I gave myself up, he wouldn’t just laugh in my face? And the other thing was… I wasn’t prepared, mentally, at all. I thought that I would have the time to get myself ready, to get myself in the headspace needed to do this. I was out of time.

“How can I trust you?”

I asked, barely a whisper. Tony looked down at me, his body hot and pulsing against my own, then he grinned.

“How can I trust you?”

I was out of time.

“Ok.”

I murmured, closing my eyes for a brief moment as I tried to gather what was left of me, tried to pull myself together enough to survive this, to get this right. Tony grinned, his mouth stretching wide like the Cheshire cat.

“Good. Kiss me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, well well, what do we think? :O
> 
> Leave me a comment if you like! I always reply eventually lol <3
> 
> Also, anyone interested in a Dark!Tony x Loki pairing- I published a one-shot--- 'When the Caged Bird Sings'

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! These will be short chapters so that I can update more frequently- though I am hoping to write them longer as time goes on. Let me know what you think :)
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you thought if you want- any ideas or things you want added feel free to put it out there- it may be something I'll play with in the future.
> 
> Thanks again! x


End file.
